One Moment
by NJNRFAN
Summary: Sometimes it takes one moment for a relationship to shift. Could it be that this is that moment for Dani and Nico?
1. Chapter 1

**I've been thinking about how Dani and Nico would come together - I think it would be more of an "accident" then something planned. So here is what I've come up with…enjoy and let me know what you think. If it goes over well, I'll continue the story line.**

"Dr. Santino, Marshall Pittman won't take no for an answer" – Nico knew he overused this phrase whenever a new patient came along for Dani, but sometimes it was easier than arguing with her. It always ended up the same anyways, with her agreeing to meet with the person and somehow being able to figure out the problem.

"Fine Nico, if you can give me the address, I'll head over now. The kids are with Ray this weekend so I'm at loose ends anyway". Dani like the arguing part with Nico about Marshall Pittman's latest edict. It wasn't in her nature to say no to someone in need and deep down she knew Nico understood this, but she liked the give and take. Somehow it made her feel alive to argue with Nico in a way that the neither 17 years with Ray or her short time with Matt made her feel. Matt – she needed to figure out Matt. They had been together a few times and it was really nice, he was one of the good guys and a keeper for sure. She just wasn't sure anymore if he was "her" keeper.

Nico watched all of these thoughts cross her face. She wore her emotions on her sleeve and was incredibly easy to read, at least to Nico "No address, we are heading to the airport. Aspen actually. The client is an Olympic downhill skier who refuses to get on the slopes. There is a big race this weekend for charity and if Shay Grayson doesn't hit the slopes, it's going to be embarrassing for Pittman, and he doesn't liked to be embarrassed"

"Aspen, like in Colorado? Jeesh Nico, nothing like a little side trip. Fine, but I need to be back by Sunday night".

As they made their way to the private airport, Dani turned to Nico and laid her hand on his arm. She tried to ignore how Nico tensed under the weight of her hand, as if her touch was not a welcome thing. She knew this, and yet she couldn't stop herself. She had always been one to touch and that wasn't going to change, whether he liked it or not.

"Wait Nico, clothes, I need warm clothes" As Dani said the words out loud, she knew that Nico would have thought of all the details, it's what he did best. "Let me guess, everything I need is on the plane, right?"

Five hours later, with Nico at the wheel of a black SUV they were on their way up a snow covered mountain. With someone else driving, Dani would have been nervous, but she always felt safe with Nico. Just when she thought that they must be lost, Nico pulled through a set of gates that led to the most beautiful house Dani had ever seen. Without asking, she knew it was Marshal Pittman's house. She also wondered if Gabrielle was here. If she was, there was no way she could stay under the same roof as that woman, knowing how Nico had and maybe still felt about her.

Dani has been touched when Nico had opened up to her that night in the mall about his feelings. She had insisted on giving his dollar back to him because she didn't want to be his therapist, she knew that if she ever was, any doors on friendship or anything else for that matter would be closed forever and while Dani wasn't sure exactly what she wanted out of Nico, she knew she needed to leave that door open.

"Nico, is Garbrielle"…..she couldn't finish the sentence and looked away from Nico's intense gaze. "No, Dr. Santino, as far as I know, Gabrielle is with Marshall on a yacht off the coast of Italy, trying to save their marriage. They are as far away from us as possible, but Shay is here. We thought it best to keep him away from the parties in Town until you can figure out what's going on and how to "fix" him.

Nico was relieved when he had found out where the dysfunctional couple was. Since he had found out that Juliette wasn't his, that Gabrielle had just let him think that she was for 20 years to keep him close, something inside had died. The love that he had for Gabrielle all of these years would always be there, but it now seemed distant, as if it had happened to someone else.

Pulling up in front of the door, he put the SUV into park, got out and came around to help Dani. Those 4 inch heels wouldn't stand a chance on the slick walkway and he didn't want her falling. Taking her to the front door, he knocked and waited until Shay answered the door. Satisfied that Dani was going to be okay, he turned to leave. "Nico?" Dani's question stopped him in his tracks. Something about the way she said his name – damn, it got him every time. Knowing what she was asking, he turned to her. "I'll be back at first light Dr. Santino to pick you up. If you need me earlier, just call"

Nico waited until Dani closed the door, released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, got back into the SUV and drove back down the hill to wait for the sun to come up so he could come back and get her.

Standing on the porch early the next morning, Dani was happy to wait for Nico outside. Shay's issue was a minor one. Nothing that some hypnosis and a good talking too couldn't fix. She left her number in case he needed her and was marveling at the new fall of snow when the black SUV pulled up and Nico got out. Gosh he was a sight for tired eyes! So different from Ray and even Matt. A year ago she didn't even know who this man was and now, now, she couldn't imagine a time when he wouldn't be around.

Nico was watching her when he pulled up. He hadn't expected her to be outside in the cold, but nothing really surprised him about Dani anymore, expect that she always seemed to surprise him. He hadn't slept much the night before. Sleep was elusive at best and usually entailed just a few hours. But last night, knowing she was up here and that she might need him, Nico hadn't slept at all.

Bringing the SUV to a stop, he got out of the truck and came around the front.

"Well?" Nico always asked the questions first. It gave him time to watch her as she answered. He never tired of looking at her. "All good" Dani felt great. She felt at her best when she could help people and Shay was a good kid, so there was almost a sense of giddiness when she answered.

"Well, you look happy, Marshall will be pleased, a good day, or in this case night's work". Nico went to open the passenger door to the SUV.

"Nico, is it always about work with you? Don't you ever play.", Dani asked? "Ah, no, time to go Dr. Santiago", we have a plane to catch".

"I don't think so". Before she gave herself time to back out of what she was thinking, she threw the snowball she had been holding behind her and it landed smack in the middle of Nico's very expensive wool coat.

"What the hell" While Nico was trying to figure out what happened, a second snowball, hit him in the shoulder, followed by a squeal of laughter. "C'mon Nico, are you going to let a woman get the best of you. What kind of Seal are you?" Dani knew she was on dangerous ground, but she couldn't help herself, she wanted t see how far she could push him. Nico was always so controlled, especially with her. She wanted to know what would happen if he let that control slip, even for a second. Wanted to know what he could or would do.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing Dr.?" As he said it, Nico started towards Dani. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold and her eyes were as alive as he had ever seen them, she looked so beautiful she took his breath away. This was not a good idea and Nico knew it. He should just get back in the SUV and wait for her, he should not put himself in a position where he was going to be close to her, close wasn't good, close got you into trouble. But even as he was thinking, Nico couldn't help but move towards her, pulled by a force that he couldn't stop.

Staring to think that this may not be the best idea, Dani ducked behind the SUV in the opposite direction to put some space between them. What she didn't count on was how fast Nico was and how slippery the driveway could be. With a newly formed snowball in his hand, Nico was planning an easy lob so as not to hurt her or get her too snow covered when he saw her start to go down. Without any thought to himself, he got to her just as she was falling and positioning himself so that he hit the ground first; made sure they both went into the snowdrift to cushion the fall.

As he lay there, trying to catch his breath, he was aware of Dani on top of him; she fit him like a glove, no better than that. The pleasure of her weight was almost more than he could stand. He could feel her heartbeat through her jacket and knew that she felt his too. She wasn't heavy, yet he could barely take a breath.

Dani was still. Oh the feeling of him under her, it was if every nerve ending came alive at the same time. She knew she should get off of him, but she couldn't move to save her life.

"Dr. Santino? are you okay?" At Nico's question, she lifted her head so that their eyes were just inches apart. Knowing words would break the spell, she used her hand to gently wipe the snow that had gotten in Nico's hair. "Dani?" Looking at Nico, Dani knew what she wanted, what she needed. She knew that later on there would be questions and decisions, but no regrets, no, never regrets.

"Shut up Nico. For once, don't think and just kiss me, please Nico?"

"Please Nico" Nico knew this was not a good idea, he needed to keep his distance, he needed to get control ….he needed _her. _And for once, he listened to his heart and rolling her on her back in soft snow, he held her face in his hands and slowly lowered his mouth onto hers, knowing that after this one kiss, things would never be the same between them again and wondering what that would mean in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the words of encouragement. I was going to wait a few days, but wanted to take their story just a bit farther…can't wait to hear what you think…**

"Excuse me Dr. Santino? Can I offer you coffee or perhaps orange juice?" Dani looked up at the attendant who was waiting patiently for her answer. How long she had been standing there, Dani had no idea, but by the way she was looking at her, it could have been awhile.

"I'm sorry, jet lag I guess, how about coffee with cream and sugar? Thank you."

Once the attendant had left, Dani's thoughts drifted back two hours before when Nico had kissed her in the snow. While she had only been with a few men, she had been kissed enough to know that Nico was good, no better than good, crazy good. Dani could have kissed him forever, but Nico had been the first one to break it off, tearing his mouth from hers as if he had been burned. With both of them breathing hard, he had gotten up and without saying anything extending his hand to pull her up.

She had tried to talk to him then as she had brushed the snow from her coat, but his look had stopped her. His eyes, just moments before dark with passion, had gone cold and the warmth she had felt in his arms had been replaced by the wind off of the mountain. Dani hugged herself in an effort to get warm and to keep her hands from shaking.

"We should go Dr. Santino; the plane is waiting for us". Without making eye contact, Nico got into the SUV and started the engine, leaving Dani to follow and get in the passenger side.

"Nico, we need to talk about what just happened" Dani knew that she couldn't let Nico win on this one. Whatever was going on his head, she needed to try to figure it out.

Nico knew that tone of voice, but he had to stop this, for both their sakes. "Dr. Santino…Dani, look what happened shouldn't have happened, okay? We were both tired and things got out of control. You were warm and willing and I took what you were offering, but there is nothing more to it than that okay? Sometimes a kiss is just a kiss, now can we let it go?

After that, they had ridden to the airport in silence. When they had arrived, Nico had dropped her off in the private waiting area in the terminal saying he would back after he took care of a few things.

Dani knew he needed distance, but after what had happened, it still hurt. Boarding the plane, he had made sure she got on first and was seated before he took his seat in the back of the plane. With little sleep and the emotion of what had happened, Dani put her head back and closed her eyes trying to forget and losing herself in sleep….

"Sometimes a kiss is just a kiss" – Nico knew he had hurt her with those words, but it couldn't be helped. Dr. Danielle Santino wasn't even his, she belonged to Matt now. And even if she didn't, she could never be his. He should never have kissed her.

Gabrielle had said it best "You have a past that you can't even talk about with anyone" If Dani ever knew about the things he had done, she would never see him in the same way.

When he had first told Danielle about Gabrielle last month, he saw the flicker in her eyes, knowing that his affair with a married woman put him in the same league as Ray, her ex-husband. He knew she had tried hard not to judge him in that moment, but how she couldn't when he didn't think too highly of himself either. And if she had trouble with the affair, how would she react to the rest. Nico knew that he couldn't bear to see that kind of disappointment in her eyes…"God, what a mess", he said softly.

Not even an hour into the flight Dani abruptly awoke to the bell of the fasten seat belt sign and a loud crash from the area of the galley. What had started out as a smooth flight had turned rough very fast. She had always been a good flier, but then again, she had never been on such a small plane before in this kind of weather.

She tied looking out the window, but all she saw was her reflection and frost around the edges. What should have been blue skies was a thick mass of gray. Just as she pulled her seatbelt tighter around her lap Nico appeared at her side.

"Nico, what's going on?" Dani tried not to let the fear into her voice, but knew she failed miserable when Nico's eyes met hers. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out, are you okay here for a few minutes?" Dani was able to get out a nod and after a reassuring squeeze to her shoulder Nico made his way to the cockpit.

What seemed like hours, but was probably less then 5 minutes, Nico sat down next to hear and put his seatbelt on. "So here's the deal, we've run into a pretty strong storm and the pilots are concerned it's going to get worse before it gets better. They've decided to re-route the plane. We're landing at a small airport a couple hours outside Wichita in about 10 minutes."

10 minutes become 20 as the pilots struggled to get the plane down safely. Finally, when Dani thought she couldn't take one more minute, she felt the unmistakably _thump_ of the wheels on the tarmac. After a few slips, the plane finally began to slow down and then make its way to a hanger.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Dani said confidently. "Piece of cake". When she looked at Nico she saw amusement in his eyes. "Well, considering it was a "piece of cake", feel free to let go of my hand at any time." Looking down she saw that her fingers were laced in Nico's. "I'm sorry, I know you don't like touching." Dani said trying to take her hand away, but Nico resisted. "I like when you touch me, Dr. Santino."

Their eyes locked and Nico started to lean in to kiss her when the subtle clearing of the 1st officer's throat interrupted.

"Mr. Careles, we are locked down for the night. We are in the thick of the storm right now so no one is going anywhere tonight. We've made some phone calls and we managed to get a couple of rooms at the motel out near the highway for you and Dr. Santino. The crew will be staying in the rooms at the airport they keep for us in case of emergencies. Your ride is outside; I would suggest you take off soon so you don't get stuck.

"Thanks Stratten. You have my cell phone. Call me if anything changes, otherwise, we will be back here tomorrow morning."

After the first officer had left, Nico turned to Dani, "Ready?". "Can't we just stay on the plane?" Dani asked? "This way we can be here when they are ready to leave."

Dani just wanted to go home. She was tired, she was hungry and most of all she needed to get away from Nico. Even after all the things he had said, she was sure that he would have kissed her again on the plane if they hadn't been interrupted.

"Dani, you're exhausted. Let's get to the motel and you can rest. I promise I will have you home by Sunday." Without waiting for her to answer, he took her arm and walked her to the car. Too tired to resist, Dani held her coat closed against the wind and together they left the plane.

After stopping at the local diner for a quick bite, Nico and Dani made their way to the motel. Nico dropped Dani off at the main covered entrance; parked the car in the last spot and made his way through the forming drifts to the doors. He noticed that Dani had taken a seat on the couch near the fireplace and was already falling asleep.

Approaching the front desk, he gave his name and slid his black American express card across the counter. Expecting two keys, he could only stare at the one key placed in his hand. "There must be a mistake; there should be 2 rooms under my name."

"I'm sorry, but that's all we have left." The young man stammered under Nico's stare. "You see a young couple came in and the lady was really pregnant, I couldn't turn them away, could I?"

Without saying another word, Nico turned away from the desk and towards Dani. Touching her lightly on the shoulder. Dani jumped. "Jesus Nico, how can you always be so quiet." Nico smiled, "You were asleep. C'mon, let's go."

Making their way down the quiet hall with Dani trailing behind, Nico got to the room indicated by the number on the card slip. After sliding the key in and out and seeing the light turn green, Nico grabbed the handle and turned it so that it was open. After turning on the light, he turned to Dani, "Okay, here we are".

Nico stepped aside to let Dani enter the room. She eagerly took in the the king size bed and already thinking of a hot shower and a warm bed, she turned back to Nico.

"Thank you, for everything. Now I think I will say good night."

"While nothing would give me greater pleasure than leaving you alone, we have a bit of a problem. There is only room left at the motel and it's this one. I know you don't want to hear this, but tonight, we are going to be staying here, together."

"No, no, no, no, no way Nico, I'm not sharing this room with you and I'm certainly not staying in THAT bad with you. You can sleep in the lobby or in the car or back at the airport, but you are not staying with me, Nico, you just aren't."

Pacing the room, Dani continued, "The things you said Nico, after you kissed, me, those were hurtful things Nico, they made me want to hate you, and they made me want to…" her words trailed off and it was in that moment, she understood why he had said the things he had.

He was intentionally trying to drive her away, make her mad enough at him that she would put distance between them, make her stay away. Of course, why hadn't she seen it before?

As she looked at him, with the wind howling outside, she knew that this may be their only chance to see what this thing was between them. But could she be that brave? What if Nico rejected her again, what if he was cold to her, what if he didn't want her, what if, what if...

"Okay, Nico, I'll let you stay on one condition." Nico leaned up against the door jam, and with a slight smile, asked "And what would that be". Surprised by the quick 180 and expecting a list of rules a mile long and fully prepared to sleep on the floor, he was stunned when the words came out of her mouth.

"Tonight Nico, will be just for us. No Gabrielle, no Matt, no Hawks. No regrets, just the two of us. Together. I want to finish what we started in that snowdrift"

Coming into the room and letting the door close behind him, Nico approached her very carefully.

"Dani, what exactly are you asking?" Dani knew it was up to her. Nico would never cross the line, never make the first move. His sense of loyalty, or duty or whatever it was to Marshall Pittman and the Hawks would not allow him to take this step. But she knew that if there was ever a chance for them, it was now.

"I'm asking Nico, for you to stay with me tonight, to be with me tonight." Bridging the distance between them, she put her hand on his cheek, enjoying the texture of the day's growth along his jaw line.

Looking down at her, Nico knew that he might only have this one night and so regardless of how it turned out; he was going to spend it with her. And, what did he have to lose really, besides his heart?

And something told him that it had been hers since the cemetery, when he watched her hold TK's hand in hers at his Mother's grave. He knew then, what she would come to mean to him.

But as much as he wanted to stay, he wrestled with his feeling. He should leave now, say something to her and that would cause her pain, to back up from him to break the spell she seemed to weave around them, he could say all sorts of things, even bring up Matt, but as he looked in her warm brown eyes, all he saw was his chance.

And just for once, Nico was going to take a chance, with her.

"I accept your condition Dani, tonight will be for us. But I can't promise more than tonight, there are so many things you should know before…."

"My conditions, Nico, not yours." And then with a smile she kissed him and he was lost. Taking off her coat and his, he laid her back on the bed and covered her body. They came together not in a hot rush but a slow burn. Both wanting to take their time with each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhh, the awkwardness of the "morning after" – we have all been there so wanted to explore what it would be like for these two, and where they go from here….**

Dani awoke slowly the next morning. She couldn't remember the last time that she had slept so soundly. As she stretched, the little aches and twinges in all the _right_ places reminded her of what had happened the night before with Nico. "Nico?"

Even as she said his name out loud, she knew he wasn't next to her. The bed felt too big and too empty and somehow she wasn't surprised that she has woken up alone, but last night they had been together…

It had been something out of a romance novel. She wasn't a big fan of them, felt that they set unrealistic expectations for all involved and just led to disappointment for those living in the real world, but after last night, maybe she should take another look at that aisle the next time she was in the book store.

Holding the sheet closer to her, she closed her eyes and allowed herself the luxury of replaying last night in detail.

He had been so gentle the first time, as if he afraid he would hurt her. Every part of her body had been loved by Nico; she blushed just thinking about it. As if knowing this one time was all they might have, they came together several more times during the night.

As the morning broke, Dani made sure the last time between them was about Nico. Using her hands and her mouth, she made him lose control, with him saying her name over and over again until they came together. And after, Nico had held her close and had thanked her for giving him this night; he had kissed her and had tucked him against her until she had fallen asleep.

Now with a thin silver of light coming through the curtains, she was facing the morning alone…With a sigh, she had just started to get up and get dressed, when she heard the key slide in the door. Nico walked in, cleaned, dressed and with two large coffees from her favorite coffee shop.

Dani sat up in bed, careful to keep the sheet from slipping. "Nico, where in the world did you find coffee?" Dani asked, "I thought we were in the middle of nowhere."

Nico couldn't answer for a moment; he had to take his fill. Dani, with her hair mussed and draping around her naked shoulders, the last smudge of her eye make-up giving her a seductive look and knowing that the sheet was all that was between her and him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Well Dr. Santino, if I told you….."

"Yea, yea, you would have to kill me. But if I survived last night, I'm willing to take my chances with the coffee. And, don't you think under the circumstances, you should call me Dani." Dani was trying to lighten the mood, but as she finished her sentence and noticed Nico's eyes darkening, she knew he was also remembering everything they had done.

Before she could say anything, Nico came around to her side of the bed and handed her the coffee. "Here. Drink. I've been in touch with the pilots. The storm has cleared and it's wheels up in an hour. I'm going to go down the lobby and get us checked out, you have 20 minutes. Can you be ready in time?"

As Nico turned to leave, Dani had to fight her disappointment. On some level she was hoping the storm wouldn't lift, that they would have an extra day to be together, that the world wouldn't intrude for just a little longer. She bowed her head so that he wouldn't see what was in her eyes. She couldn't let him know that she had fallen in love with him, head over heels, romance novel in love with him.

She wouldn't put that burden on him. Too much was unresolved and they had promised each other that it would be just one night. No, for now she would keep her feelings to herself, she would be a grown-up and figure this out on her own.

Deep in her own thoughts, she didn't hear Nico turn around and didn't feel him as he sat on the edge of the bed. As she lifted her eyes to his, it was if he knew just what she was thinking. "Last night, _Dani_", he said emphasizing her name, "Last night was amazing, you were amazing, better than I ever imagined in my dreams."

Taking the coffee from her hands and putting it on the dresser, he took her face in his hands and brought her mouth to his and kissed her. He could get used to this and that was not something that he could risk. Even as his kiss deepened, he knew that once they were back in New York, things would change, they had too.

As Dani came towards him the sheet between them slipped, and Nico took advantage of her exposed flesh. With the laugh of a woman who knows the power she has over a man, she laid back and brought him with her. Well, she could be a grown up tomorrow.

"Nico, you said we have to leave in 20 minutes?"

"Yes"

"Well, since I can be ready in 10 minutes, that leaves us 10 extra minutes, can you think of anything that we can do in that time?" Dani asked.

Nico was way ahead of her and as he rolled her on top of him, he said. "Shut up Dani, you are wasting valuable time."

Five hours later, on a cold but clear Sunday afternoon, they were back in New York. When they landed, Dani had turned on her phone to find messages from the kids, her mother and a text message from Matt, seeing if she was free for dinner.

She called the kids and said that they could come home anytime as she was on her way home. Her mother could wait until tomorrow and Matt…well she wasn't sure what to do about Matt. She could figure out that one later.

She looked over at Nico who had sat across from her for the entire flight. After they had left the motel, they had driven to the airport and once on the plane, he had proceeded to work most of the flight.

Now with the flight ended, he had put the files back in his briefcase and turned to look at her, his professional mask back in place.

"Dr. Santino, there is a car waiting for you that will take you home."

Dani raised an eyebrow, "So, we are back to Dr. Santino, are we? Well thank you Nico and as promised, you have gotten me home by Sunday."

"I will always keep my promises to you Dr. never doubt that".

"Goodbye Nico, I'll see you tomorrow in Coaches office?" As Dani passed him she made sure that they touched, she needed him to remember what that felt like. Needed to see his eyes darken one more time. She would see him tomorrow and at some point they would talk. But she knew that this was too new, they both had to let it sink in before they could figure out where or if they had somewhere to go…

"Goodbye, Dr."

Nico waited until she was off the plane and in the back of the sleek Lincoln town car before he walked to the opening of the plane.

Just as the car pulled through the gate, Dani turned around to get one last look at Nico, as if willing him to wave or show some form of goodbye. But years of training were ingrained in Nico, and he stood still, waiting for the car to disappear.

"Goodbye Dani" he said aloud. "I will always remember last night; it's too bad that is all we can ever have."

Turning back to the plane, he stuck his head into the cockpit.

"How soon can we refuel and head out to Los Angeles? I want to make sure I beat the Pittman's' back from their vacation."…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Sometimes life takes some very unexpected turns…I hadn't meant to write the next chapter so soon, but once you get an idea, sometimes you just have to write it down…**

"Dr. Santino, you look worse than my Uncle Bob after an all night bender at the old Hickory Stick"…

Dani had to struggle to not roll her eyes at that one. Coach had a way of putting words together that never ceased to amaze her.

"Well Coach, I was up ½ the night with your new kicker so he's ready to play in this weekends game", so yes, I am a little tired.

Ryan Doors had begun to have nightmares that just as he was about to kick the ball, he realized he was naked. They had freaked him out so much that he had paged her in the middle of the night after his latest episode and had asked to come see her.

When the knock had come to the door, she had opened it, halfway hoping to see Nico had driven the player over. But instead it was Xeno who had escorted Ryan in and had waited patiently in the SUV for him to finish.

Unable to get back to sleep, Dani had spent the rest of the night tucked up in her chair in her bedroom, a cup of coffee getting cold in her hands.

Over and over she had replayed the day she left Nico at the airport, wondering if there had been a sign that she had missed, something that would have told her he was leaving.

She had come in that morning for their regular 9AM meeting expecting to see him, excited to see him, only to find his chair empty. She had tried to hide her disappointment when Coach mentioned that Nico had gone to LA on an assignment. She had wondered if the "assignment" had anything to do with her, but couldn't dare ask any questions.

Over the next month, she had left him several phone mail messages, a few texts and a couple of emails before she finally gave up. Nico knew where she was, if he really wanted to get in touch with her, he knew how.

She had also made some decisions. She hadn't slept with Matt since coming home. She felt like she would be cheating on Nico, although she was smart enough to know that they didn't have a relationship that you could really cheat on. Matt hadn't been happy, but he accepted her decision and after a few rough starts, they had settled into a comfortable relationship where they could at least talk to each other without the awkwardness that had been there at the beginning.

She didn't even hear Coach leave and Matt walk in the room.

"Dani, earth to Dani". Matt snapped his fingers in front of Dani's face to get her attention. "Boy, you were far away, anything on your mind?"

Dani blinked several times to allow her to refocus on Matt. "No, sorry, I'm good, just didn't get enough sleep last night."

"You know Dani, you really don't look well. How about you come with me and get checked out with the Team Doc, the flu is going around and you are way too important for us to lose for a week." Matt held out his hand and she had placed her hand in his, allowing him to pull her up. At that moment, a wave of dizziness came over her and if not for Matt, she would have fallen back in the chair. Matt pulled her into a hug to keep her from falling.

Dani didn't feel anything for Matt any longer, but it sure felt nice to be held, so she let herself relax in his arms and took the comfort that he offered. Just as she was about to pull away, a familiar voice came from behind her.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Nico had come in that morning expecting to see Dani. He had prepared himself for almost every situation, but he hadn't expected to see her this way, wrapped up with Matt. A wave of pure jealously went through him. While he had no right to her, no right to feel that way, she belonged to him, had the moment he had first taken her in the motel room in Kansas, she would be his forever. He just wasn't 'sure that he could ever tell Dani that.

After letting Dani go, Matt turned to Nico, ignoring the death stare that was Nico's trademark.

"Nico, when did you slide back into town." Matt was curious what had taken Nico out to California for the last 6 weeks. He suspected it was Gabrielle Pittman, but knew he wouldn't get a straight answer if he asked. Matt and Nico never talked, they traded sentences.

Nico didn't answer his question. "Matt, Marshall Pittman wants the complete training history on his first line, today."

"Sure Nico, I'll get right on it. Dani, go see the Team Dr., okay?" Matt held Dani's eyes until she nodded and then he walked out, leaving Dani and Nico alone.

Immediately, Nico took a step towards Dani, "Team Dr.? Why does Matt want you to see the Team Dr? What's wrong?"

Rubbing the bridge of her nose with her hands, she sighed and turned to him. "Nothing is wrong Nico, I've been up half the night and Matt thinks that I may be coming down with the flu, that's all."

"You would tell me if you were sick, wouldn't you?" Nico went to reach for Dani, but she stepped away from him.

"Nico, whether I have the flu or not is none of your business. You left Nico. For 6 weeks you have been gone without a word. I called, I left emails, I sent text messages, and you ignored all of them. So don't you DARE walk back in like you just went out for coffee and ask how I am. You don't have that right, understand?"

With that Dani left the office and didn't stop until she was in her car in her garage. Shutting off the car, she closed the door behind her and just sat in the dark and quiet.

She had missed him and she had hoped that they could figure this out. But when she found out that he was gone, and the weeks went by with no word, she had realized that she was a fool, the worst kind. The kind of fool that had fallen in love with someone who couldn't or wouldn't ever love her back.

Getting out of her car, she made her way into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water and headed upstairs to bed. She was exhausted. Maybe some sleep would help her feel better.

Outside, Nico watched the garage door go down. He knew he had upset her by coming back and he had followed her home just in case she needed him. "Old habits die hard" Dani had told him that once. He had gotten her messages, all of them and had dialed her number a hundred times over the 5 weeks, but just couldn't bring himself to push the "send" button.

Instead he had Xeno send him reports. He knew that Matt hadn't stayed in the house since they had gotten back from Denver. Knew that she had taken on quite a few new clients, and from the latest pictures, knew she was working too hard.

But the pictures hadn't prepared him for the bluish shadows under her eyes, or the fact that she had lost weight. What had knocked him back was how sad she had looked in Matt's arms. Like someone who had been in a storm and found a warm dry place to wait it out. He's been jealous of the fact that when she needed a warm place, it wasn't in his arms that she found it.

But he hadn't been around. His own fault. He had needed space from her. He needed to figure out how to be around Dani, without wanting to be with Dani. Nico sighed and put the car into drive. He was going to have to figure it out fast.

Marshall Pittman had offered him the chance to go out to LA full time. He had thought about it, seriously. He still was. When Marshall had needed something done in NY, Nico could have easily delegated it to Xeno, but he had to come back. He had to see Dani.

"Danielle, Danielle, wake up." As Dani struggled to wake up, she became aware of her Mom sitting on the edge of the bed. "Ma, what are you doing, I'm trying to sleep here."

"The kids are hungry and so am I. Are you making dinner or should I take them out for Pizza?"

At the mention of dinner, Dani's stomach took a turn. "Can you take them? There are a couple of 20's in my wallet. I think Matt was right and I do have the flu."

"Okay honey, you sleep. I'm going to drop the kids off with their father for the night so you can rest. Call me if you need anything."

Dani waited for the house to get quiet and then slowly got up. God, she felt awful. She should have gone to the Team Dr. He could have prescribed something for her.

She barely made it to the bathroom before she threw up the little she had eaten during the day. After washing her mouth out with water, she splashed some on her face and took a look in the mirror.

"God, you are a mess". Her hair was stringy, she was pale as a ghost and the circles under her eyes were worse than usual. As her stomach started to roll again, she sat on the toilet with her head in her hands, waiting for the feeling to pass. Boy, she thought, the last time I felt this bad was with Linds...

"Oh my God, no. no, no, no, no. NO!" Her mind was racing, "Okay stay calm, just stay calm. You have just been working too hard, that's all."

She couldn't be. There was no way. She and Nico had used protection, they had been so careful. And then she realized that last time, they had been rushed and she figured that she was at a safe time during her cycle. They hadn't bothered, and she hadn't thought anything of it, until now.

The pounding in her head got worse and worse, until she realized it was the front door.

"Oh Xeno, this is so not a good time". But as the knocking continued, she belted her robe tighter and headed down the stairs to open the door, only to find Nico.

"What the hell do you want; you are not welcome here anymore. I would appreciate if in the future you just send Xeno with your latest clients" Dani was in no mood. Her thoughts were racing and she needed to be alone.

She tried to close the door, but he stopped her and pushed it open. She had had enough.

"Dammit Nico, leave me alone, just leave me alone. I kept my promise to you, just one night. We both got what we wanted, but it's done now. But you can't keep coming here, you just can't. I can't do this anymore Nico. I can't do this. You just have to leave me alone. I can't Nico, I can't ….." the words wouldn't come anymore and she started to cry.

Nico closed the door behind him and took her into his arms. His Dani, always his Dani. At first she resisted, and then stopped fighting him. He held her until she stopped crying.

He knew he had hurt her, again. It seemed like he was always hurting her. Maybe it was for the best that he head out to LA permanently.

He wasn't cut out for this; he loved her, more than his own life, but he didn't know how to do this, whatever this was with Dani.

"Dani, I came to tell you something. I'm leaving tomorrow for LA. I'm going out there full time. It's for the best for both of us. You can go back to living your life, and I can get on with mine. Matt is the better man Dani, you and Matt can….."

"Nico, there is no me and Matt, there hasn't been since we got back from Colorado. I couldn't go back to him now, even if I wanted to. I don't think he would have me."

"Dr. Santino, Dani, you don't know what you are saying. All you need is a little time. You will be happy again and with me in LA…"

Nico never did know how he would have finished the sentence, as all thoughts left his head after Dani interrupted him and her next words tore through him.

"Nico, I'm not sure but I think I may be pregnant"…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Even I was surprised with how I ended the last chapter….I hate cliffhangers too, especially if I'm invested in the characters, so decided to add this quick chapter.**

Even as the words came out, she couldn't believe that she was saying them out loud. She shouldn't have said anything, not until she knew one way or another, but she was so tired and it had felt so good for Nico to hold her again. How could someone love and hate someone so much at the same time? She knew it was a fine line, had told many patients that it was very easy to confuse the two.

She had also talked about consequences, so many times with T.K that she felt like a broken record. Those actions had consequences, both good and bad. Standing in her foyer staring at a stunned Nico, she had no idea what kind she was now looking at.

She really needed to start taking her own advice.

"Pregnant? How's that even possible, I was so careful."

"I know, but that last time Nico, we weren't. It happened so fast. I should have said something, I should have stopped you, but neither of us was thinking..."

"I should have known better. Dammit Dani, we weren't a couple of teenagers in the back of your Dad's car, doing it on Prom night…..."

As soon as Nico said the words, he regretted them. He knew that's how Dani had gotten pregnant with RJ, why she married Ray so quickly in the first place.

Dani blanched at his words. "Nice Nico, really, really nice. It's a hell of a time to throw it in my face that maybe for a second time, I've gotten myself pregnant without being married."

Walking to the door, she opened it and looked down at the floor, "Nico, I think you should go now."

"Dani, I'm sorry, I know that came out really, really wrong. Dani, please look at me."

Something in his voice made her look up.

Taking a deep breath, Nico started. "Ok, I'll go. But Dani, first we have to find out if you are really pregnant. And then we are going to have some decisions to make, hard ones. But I'll be here to support you every step of the way."

Dani nodded. There were options. She may not even be pregnant. And if she was, she was in her late thirties. A pregnancy at this time of her life was more than just complicated as hell, it could be dangerous.

As if reading her thoughts, Nico paused before leaving. Using his finger to bring her chin up to look at him, he leaned down and kissed her long and hard, until she was breathless.

"But know this Dani, if you are pregnant, this baby, _my _baby is going to have a father and you Dr. Santino, will need to decide if you are going to take my name for your practice or just continue to use your professional name, But make no bones about it. If you are going to have my child, you are going to do it as my wife."

With that he turned and left her to think about what the hell she could be getting herself into.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sometimes it's interesting to get a different perspective on the same issue. Nico feels like he has a purpose now and Dani is feeling trapped. Especially when neither of them has told the other how they really feel.**

**Thank you by the way for your comments on the story. This is my first time out with a story and you have been incredibly generous with your feedback…has made a very long week bearable. **

"What the hell are you getting yourself into"?

Nico said the words aloud when he was back in his apartment. He looked around him, at the dark paneling, the slate floors, and the pricey stainless steel appliances that he barely used. He wondered what Dani would say if she ever saw this place, probably something to the effect that this place "fit" him. And in a way it had. Cold, hard edges, nothing extra to clutter up the space. And up until a year ago he had been fine with his life. No real ups and downs, no surprises, and no Dani.

Now, with one sentence from her, his entire foundation had shifted.

"Nico, I'm not sure but I think I may be pregnant"…

She had looked scared when she had told him. He wasn't sure if she was scared of how she was going to deal with this, how he would react to what she said, or how they were going to figure out what to do. But he understood the feeling as he felt the same way.

A baby. It wasn't until Gabrielle had told him that Juliette wasn't his, that it had hit him how much he had wanted, counted on that fact that she was his daughter. But with Juliette, he had always had to stay on the fringes. Keeping an eye on her and coming to her rescue when she needed help. And ultimately, helping her into rehab, based on Dr. Santino's advice. But always on the outside looking in.

He knew he had come on too strong with Dani before he left but she needed to know that certain things wouldn't be up for discussion if she was pregnant. If there was a baby, he would not be living on the fringes, and if she had a problem with that, well, she would just have to deal with it.

Oh and he had doubts, big ones. Was he the kind of man who could be a good husband and a good father? Juliette had said he would be a good dad, but what if she was wrong? Her only comparison was Marshall Pittman so that didn't prove much of anything.

And Dani, he knew they were good together, better than good. That was ½ the battle right? Making love to Dani was like nothing he had ever experienced with any other woman. Just the thought of her made the want come back. To be able to love her whenever he wanted? Oh there were doubts, but he would just deal with them as they came, that's what he did.

Looking at the clock, he saw that it was nearly 2AM. On impulse, he took out his cell phone and sent off a text…

"When are we going to the Dr.?"

Dani read the text. She didn't expect Nico to stay away for long. He was a "fixer" and this was something he thought he could fix.

She hadn't been able to sleep either. The house was too quiet with the kids away. Taking her cell phone with her like always, she went downstairs, lit a fire and curled up on the couch. Staring into the flames, she cold hear Nico's voice from earlier:

"If you are going to have my child, you are going to do it as my wife."

She wasn't sure what to do with that. Nico hadn't asked her what she wanted, just told her how it was going to be. But wasn't he the one who had disappeared for 6 weeks with no word. Who's to say that wouldn't happen again? Really, while she trusted Nico, she really didn't know much about him. How can you marry someone you didn't know anything about anyway?

She had just gotten out of a 17 year marriage; she was finally becoming the person she had always wanted to be, having the life she had dreamed of and now this. Was she ready to be someone's wife again? Was she ready to be someone's Mom again?

RJ and Lindsay were just becoming independent of her. To start over with diapers and the lack of sleep and the worries….was she even ready for this? There were other options. She would be lying if they hadn't crossed her mind. But maybe subconsciously, that is why she had told Nico right away, to banish those options from her own mind. She knew once she told him, there would be no going back.

A baby. Her hand strayed to her flat stomach. If she was pregnant, this wouldn't be just any baby; it would be Nico's baby. That is IF she was pregnant. But even while she said "if" she knew she was. She had had the same feeling with RJ and Lindsay. Call it instinct or awareness, it had served her well with her two older kids. The tests had only confirmed what she already knew. "Oh little one, what are we going to do about your dad?"

Thoughts of Nico filled her head. Just thinking back on their night together, she felt her need of him increasing, could feel his lips as they trailed down her stomach, finding just the right places to send her over the edge, she could almost feel him.

As Nico's wife, she could have him with her every night, they could make love whenever they liked. The thought was awfully tempting…."Stop it Dani. This isn't a romance novel and Nico is not the hero who is going to rescue the girl from ruin. This is real life and we don't all get our happy endings. Sometimes we just need to figure things out for ourselves."

If Nico thought he was going to just come in and _tell_ her what to do, he didn't know her very well either.

The ringing of the phone made her jump. She didn't look at the caller ID before putting it to her ear. She knew the lack of an immediate answer to his text message would bring on the call. God that man lacked patience.

"Nico, I'll call in the morning and make the appointment, ok?"

Expecting to hear his voice on the other end, she was surprised when the person on the phone asked,

"Dr. Santino?" This is Officer Joe Randolpo from the NY State Police. There was an accident on the Thruway earlier tonight. We found your contact information in the pocket of one the accident victims; he's the kicker on the hawks. He's asking for you. We need you to come to Long Island Regional Medical Center right away as his injuries are pretty severe. Can you drive yourself, or if there is someone you can call?"

Dousing the fire and heading up to change, she almost forgot there was someone on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry, no there is no one. I can make it by myself. I'm on my way and should be there in about 20 minutes."


	7. Chapter 7

**There are going to be ups and downs with these two over the next few chapters as they begin to figure out what they both need and how much they are willing to risk with their feelings. **

**I have an idea for the next chapter that will lighten things up a little. I think that these two are in need of a laugh or two, hopefully you will agree!**

"Dr. Santino, I don't suppose I could have a word with you?"

Upon arriving at the hospital, Dani had been taken in to see Ryan. The room was quiet, with the exception of the beeping of the various machines used to monitor his vitals. She knew he was over 6ft tall, but he looked smaller and younger than she had remembered and so very still.

Dr. Bentley, The Hawks Team Dr. had come in to chat with Dani. While the injuries were pretty bad, there was every expectation that he would recover in time. Dani asked if his parents had been notified. Dr. Bentley looked down at the file he was holding.

"Yes. Nico's already called them. He sent Xeno to NJ to pick them up and bring them here, probably figured they were in no state to drive.

Dani turned her attention back to Ryan. He was only 25 years old. A child really, at least to her. For a moment she let herself think of how she would be if the call had come in and it had been about Ray Jay or Lindsay. Without even realizing she put her hand protectively on her stomach and took a deep breath. It was going to be a long night.

When Nico got the hospital and saw Dani's silver SUV in the parking lot he let out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. When he couldn't reach her after multiple tries, he was tempted to go to her house first to check on her, but ended up coming straight to the hospital.

He went directly up to the ICU without delay. When he entered Ryan's room, his eyes first went to Dani standing over Ryan. She was dressed casually, jeans, a sweater, her favorite black leather jacket. Her hair fell loose around her shoulders and with minimal makeup Dani didn't look much older than the young man lying in the bed in front of her.

He had been so angry that she would drive her self to the hospital. And if he was honest with himself, a little hurt that she hadn't thought to call him to drive her over. When he got to the hospital, his only thought was to make she was fine and then let her know THAT would not be happening again.

He knew she was much stronger then she looked. Once she had stood up to Coach to defend T.K, he realized how much she would always fight for her clients and her kids. He wondered what it would be like to have her fighting for them in the same way. He just wasn't sure if she could or if she even wanted too.

Dani didn't need to look up to know it was Nico, she felt him standing in the doorway. And based on the tone in his voice, he wasn't happy, although she had no idea why. She knew he would be here. After all, a Hawk's player had been involved in an incident and Nico would have been called immediately.

And, based on the 5 missed calls indicated on Dani's phone, Nico had started to try calling her about 2 minutes after she had ended her call with the State Trooper. He must have known she would head directly to the hospital.

But she couldn't talk to him and drive, so she hadn't called him back. She needed to not have Nico in her head when she had to focus on other things.

Answering the question he had asked, she looked up and met his eyes.

"Nico, now is not a good time. I'm expecting Ryan's family through those doors any second, and I'm going to have to explain to them why their son, who has been seeing me for nightmares he's been having ends up falling asleep on the Thruway and almost killing himself."

Coming fully into the room, Nico stood on the opposite end from Dani. Putting his hands in his pockets, Nico replied.

"Ryan's accident was not your fault. While it looks like he my have fallen asleep, the Police are still investigating. We should know something more tomorrow."

"Easy to say Nico, but I think you would think and feel very differently if that child laying there belonged to you."

Even as she said the words, she knew the impact they would have on him. _His_ child. She understood a parents worry, it was there always, the awfulness of something happening to your child. She'd had 17 years to learn to live with it.

But Nico, he would be so new to this. Wouldn't really now how to handle these new feelings of being responsible, really responsible for someone. Oh he was responsible for lots of people, T.K, Booze, Caldwell, even Matt and the Coach, but this would be different. This would be his child.

She knew that he may never be able to love her in the way she loved him, but instinctively she knew he would love this child, in a way he had never loved anyone before.

The thought gave her pause and made her chose her next words very carefully.

"Nico, please, can we just talk later? I promise _we_ are both fine and not going anywhere." She knew the Dr, wouldn't pick up on the subtle reference to "we", but she knew Nico would. The man didn't miss anything.

Nico paused and then with a nod to the Dr. started to leave the room. He needed to find a private room for Ryan's parents when they got here, and make some calls to get hotels and food lined up. That he knew he could fix. As he was about to walk though the door, Dani's soft voice stopped him and made him turn around.

"Nico? You know what I could really use? A nice hot cup of coffee, decaf, cream and sugar. I don't suppose you could use your magic and make that happen at this hour? And Nico, can you stay close, just in case I need you when Ryan's parents show up?"

He held her gaze for a moment. There would be time for talking later. Tonight was about helping the Door's family deal with what had happened. And she said she needed him, if only to be there. That was enough for him tonight.

Tonight, he was going to stick close to the two who meant the most to him. Dani and his child. Yes, there may be doubts, but he wasn't going anywhere. There was too much standing in front of him and he wasn't going to let that go without a fight.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm thinking we needed to get Nico out of his element and into something new and see how he does and it was also time to get these two back together. The hotel room in Kansas seemed like forever ago, doesn't it?**

Nico stared at the text message in front of him.

"My Dr.s appt is at 2PM today. Do you want to come?"

That last month hadn't been easy. Two days after the accident with Ryan, Nico had been called back to Los Angeles to take care of a security issue with one of Marshall Pittman's Triple A Teams. What should have been a few days at best had turned into 3 weeks of hell. The whole security team had to be fired, forensic accountants hired to figure out where the money was bleeding from and a new management team put in place.

During that time, Nico did his best to stay in touch with Dani. But the 3 hour time difference was a killer and sometimes it was well after midnight his time when he got back to his hotel. Phone calls were usually short, whether it was something on his end or the kids or coach on hers. Many times he just got voice mail and the few calls had left him frustrated. This trip had come at the worst time. He knew the more time she had to think about things, the more ideas she would get in her head on how to avoid the subject of marriage. For a Therapist who took such great care with others, she wasn't the best at listening to her own advice.

The call from Matt two days ago had put him over the edge asking what the hell was going on as Dani still wasn't feeling well and when Nico's name was mentioned in a meeting, she had had to excuse herself and if he didn't know better he would have thought she was crying. And then last night, Dani was too quiet. He was too far away, enough was enough.

So that night he made a decision, told Pittman that the team was ready to stand on their own and took the red-eye back to NY, arriving at 6AM. It was too early to go to her house, so he went back to his apartment, showered and texted her that he was back in NY. He hadn't heard from her until he got the text.

He called her but got her voice mail, so he left a message asking if he could pick her up. She texted him back the address and said she would meet him there, that she had an appointment with a new client.

At 1:45 pm he was waiting in the parking lot. He watched as her SUV pulled in to the covered parking. Watched as she sat there for a moment as if she was trying to muster the courage to go inside. He got out and went over to her.

Nico gently tapped on the window to get her attention. Dani jumped and rolled down the window.

"Nico, you have got to stop doing that!"

"You know Dr. Santino, 50% of carjackings start with someone tapping at the window, you really should be more careful."

Rolling her eyes, Dani responded. "Well Mr, Careles, the other 50% ends with the carjacker getting shot, so give me a bit more warning next time, ok?"

Unbuttoning her seatbelt, Dani got out of the car. She shut the door and turned straight into Nico. She would have stumbled if he hadn't caught her. It has been weeks since he held her and it felt like coming home.

After hesitating for a second, Dani leaned back in his embrace and looked up at him. Up until 5 seconds ago, she hadn't realized how much she needed this, needed him back with her. The thought scared her and comforted her at the same time. She had gone back and forth whether to have him come to this appt. But in the end, she knew it was the right thing to do. This was his child too and it would be selfish to keep him away.

Nico felt the need as well and without thinking leaned down to kiss her. What started out as a quick hello turned into a full blown, mind blowing kiss that was quickly getting out of hand when someone clearing their throat caused them to pull apart.

"Excuse me, but can I get to my car please'? The older woman clearly was not amused and muttered something under her breath about "getting a room", which caused Dani to smile back and reply, "well maybe we will do just that, but that's what got us into this mess in the first place!"

She looked at Nico who was smiling as well. Whether they knew it or not, the older women had broken the ice.

"Come on, let's go inside and get you checked out."

Taking her hand, Nico walked into the waiting room and stopped dead in his tracks. He had been in locker rooms full of football players, when he was a Navy Seal; he had been in places that he could never speak to anyone about, really scary places. But as he walked into the OBGYN's office, he was rendered speechless.

He had never seen so many women, pregnant women in his life! He had seen pregnant women before, be must have, just never really paid attention.

One woman in particular caught his attention. She looked like she had swallowed a really large beach ball. She could barely get out of the chair by herself. As she waddled into the exam room, he couldn't stop staring.

Watching him, Dani couldn't help herself, "See something you like?"

Nico turned to her. "How far along do you think she is?"

"Oh, probably 7 months,"

"So she will get _bigger?"_

Dani could see he was completely out of his element. She had to bite her lower lip to keep from laughing; knowing Nico probably wouldn't appreciate it. But boy she was enjoying this.

"Oh, yea, she will get a little bigger."

Nico turned to look at Dani, imagining what she would look like when she was that far along. It was as if all the sudden he realized what having a baby was all about.

Lowering her voice so he had to lean in, Dani whispered to him. "You did realize when you made love to me about 12 weeks ago that this is what happens sometimes?."

Before he could answer, the nurse called Dani in and she told Nico to take a seat, that she wouldn't be long. Restlessly flipping through a magazine that he wasn't even looking at, he was about to take a walk when the Nurse called his name and said that the Dr. wanted to see him.

Not knowing what to expect, he was surprised when he walked in to see Dani, alone in the room, wearing a blue paper gown and laying on an exam table.

Thinking the worst, he went over and took her hand.

"Dani, what's wrong. They said the Dr. wanted to see me. Is everything ok?"

"Yes Nico, everything is fine. Just thought you might want to hear something." At that moment. The Dr. walked in. Reaching out his hand to Nico he introduced himself as Dr. Kirsky. He was far too young and good looking for Nico's taste and his eyes narrowed when he turned back to Dani.

Dani could read him like a book. She'd never admit it, but she liked when Nico got jealous, although in this case he was over reacting.

'Nico, Dr. Kirsky just finished the exam but I wanted him to redo one thing with you in the room."

"You know Dani, this may not be a good idea…" Nico wasn't sure what was going to happen, but this whole thing was not in his comfort zone. He was so caught up in everything that he didn't notice the Dr, taking an instrument from the table and moving towards Dani."

"Ok Dr, Santino, you know the drill. If you can just move your gown a little to the right."

Dani did as she was told exposing her stomach, now just slightly rounded by the growing baby. Nico watched fascinated as the doctor squirted some gel on the head of the device and gently started running it over Dani's stomach in a pattern. And he forgot that he was jealous of Dr, Good-looking the minute he heard something coming from the attached speaker.

The unmistakable sound of an incredibly fast beat filled the room. Nico's eyes flew to Dani's and held her gaze while the Dr. repeated the pattern, the heartbeat getting softer and louder as he moved the device.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Dani squeezed his hand. "Yes, Nico, it's a heartbeat, the baby's heartbeat. It's the best sound in the world, isn't it?"

Nico turned to the Dr. "It's so fast, should it be that fast?"

"Yes, that is perfectly normal. Dani is in great shape and everything is going according to plan. Dani, I'm going to have you come back next month and at that point we should be able to get a pretty good picture of this little guy. But for now, keep doing what you are doing"

After saying goodbye, Dr. Kirsky left them alone.

Nico had become quiet. "Nico, are you okay? You heard him right, that everything is all good. I wanted you hear the baby's heartbeat. Thought it would help make everything real, just in case you have been feeling a little left out of things."

Nico was in awe and the only thing he could do was lean down and kiss Dani on the forehead and whisper in her ear, "Thank you." Then before she could say anything he left the room, leaving Dani to get dressed and follow him out.

Nico walked Dani to her car in silence. He was overwhelmed with what he had heard. His child was inside her. He had been blessed more than he deserved to be.

"Nico, are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes. It's just, a bit overwhelming. You know to hear your baby's heartbeat." He placed his hand on her stomach and leaned over to give her a quick kiss.

They stood for a moment. Dani didn't want to leave him, but she needed him to ask her to stay.

Dani was about to get in the car, when Nico stopped her.

"Dani, are the kids with you tonight?"

"No, I sent them to their Dad's. I didn't want them around asking questions. But they are starting to get suspicious and the time is coming that I'm going to have to talk to them otherwise my little stalkers are going to start following me."

"Then do you want to take a drive with me? There is someplace I want to take you."

"Oh Nico, I would love that. What about my car?"

Taking out his cell phone, Nico dialed Xeno's number and arranged for him to come get Dani's car. Taking her hand, he led her to his car.

Two hours later they pulled up in front of a small beach house. Built in the Cape Cod style; the gray boards gave it an aged graceful look. The first floor house had a center entrance with two wings on each side. A separate garage with an apartment was set off to the left of the main house and a pathway to the right, led around the side of the house.

"Nico, whose house is this?"

"It's mine Dani. I've had it for years. I come up whenever I can, which isn't as often as I would like. This place helps me get clarity. Come on, I'd like to show it to you."

Taking the hand he offered, Dani followed him through the main doors which led into the great room. What struck here was the comfortable furniture, the warm colors and especially the floor to ceiling windows that framed the back of the house and led out to a pool and beyond that the Ocean.

It was just starting to get dark, so he turned on lights as he went further in the house. He pointed out two bedrooms on one side, each with its own bathroom, the library, the gourmet kitchen and the family room off the kitchen.

As Dani watched him go into the kitchen, she realized how much she had missed him. The last month, more than anything else, she had missed touching him and being touched. She missed him.

She wandered into the last room of the house, the master bedroom. The sun was just beginning to set but it was still light enough that she was able to see the room as it was meant to be enjoyed, with natural light coming through the windows.

Dominated by a king size bed that looked out to the ocean, the colors were warm and masculine. Peaking into the master bathroom, she noticed a full steam shower and a bathtub big enough for several people. Wandering back to the bedroom she went to French doors that faced the ocean. That's where Nico found her several minutes later.

She looked so beautiful. How did he get so lucky?

Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and drew her up against him.

"Are you hungry, can I get you anything? I read somewhere that pregnant women want to eat all the time."

"Nico, if I eat all the time, I'll be 200 lbs before this over. I'm good for now thanks."

"Thank you for taking me with you today. I know we have a lot to settle, but it was nice to be included."

Turing in his arms so she was facing him, she cupped her hand to his face. "Nico, no matter what happens with us; this is your child too. We are going to figure this out; it's just going to take time. I need you to be patient."

"Patience is not my strong suit Dr, Santino and you said yourself, we are going to need to start telling people, starting with your kids." He placed his hands on her stomach. "He's not going anywhere."

On Dani's insistence, they hadn't told anyone. She wanted to wait until 3 months had passed just in case. He had agreed, but had made her promise that after that they would start with the kids and work their way out from there.

The kids. He still had no idea what they were going to tell them. The last time he had seen them was in the basement of the stadium when they have been caught selling T.K's stuff and he had to lecture them on lying. How you went from that to telling them that you were going to be the father to their new baby brother or sister he had no idea. Good thing Dani had experience in family counseling.

"I know. But we don't have to tell them tonight, do we? As Dani was talking, she began to unbutton the top button of his dress shirt, followed by he next few.

"Dr. Santino, are you trying to change the subject?"

"Is it working?"

"Every time Dr. Every time." With that he lowered his head and took Dani's mouth hungrily.

"I've missed you" Nico said breaking the kiss long enough to pull the burgundy sweater over her head. Dani reached behind her and unhooked her bra, letting it slide down to the floor.

"I've missed you too." With a husky laugh, she unbuttoned her jeans and stepped out of them, along with her panties. They continued to kiss and Nico turned her gently towards the bed and laid her down. She was incredible. If anything, being pregnant made Dani even sexier, if that was possible.

As Dani watched, Nico finished unbuttoning his shirt, followed by the rest of his clothes. He really was magnificent. The way he looked at her made her feel incredibly beautiful and very wanted.

Dani opened her arms and Nico came to her. Starting with her forehead, he kissed every inch, stopping along the way to suckle each breast until Dani was panting. He continued down to her stomach and placed a kiss where the baby was and then continued down until he found the sweetest part of her. Using his tongue, he worshiped the very core of her until her pants turned into tiny cries of pleasure.

"Please Nico, please now, I need you inside me now."

Just the sound of Dani's voice almost put him over the edge. In one motion he came up on top of her and entered her swiftly. Dani wrapped her legs around Nico and arching her back forced him deeper.

"Dani, this can't hurt the baby can't it.?" Nico stilled to look Dani in the eyes.

"No Nico, but it will hurt me if you stop." Smiling against his mouth Dani kissed him and began the dance that would end with both of the reaching their breaking point at the same time.

As Nico spilled her into, Dani cried out her own climax.

Nico rolled over and took Dani with him, pulling the discarded sheet over the both of them.

While they caught their breath, they held each other close, neither wanting to break the spell. Gradually, Nico felt Dani's breathing slow and shortly after he knew she was asleep.

He realized that she had succeeded in closing down the subject about telling the kids and the others in their lives that would need to know. When she woke up, they were going to come up with a plan. He had played by her rules long enough, now it was going to be his turn to start setting the pace.

Like Dani said, he was not a patient man,


	9. Chapter 9

**So Nico is getting his way and convinces Dani to tell the kids. He's used to dealing with criminals and thugs and according to Dani even "aliens from another planet", but he's never dealt with teenagers and he's in for a surprise…**

**And if you can indulge me for just a moment, last night I had to say goodbye to one of the loves of my life, a 9 year boxer with soulful eyes and a heart as big as the sky. So this chapter is dedicated to him and until we meet again on the other side of the rainbow bridge, I will always love you.**

She was used to waking up alone, with Nico not being there and her by herself in the bed. So it came as a surprise when she woke up with his arms still around her.

The digital clock by the bed registered 5:30 AM. Too early to get up and truth be told, she was enjoying this unexpected gift. As she snuggled closer, Nico's arms closed tighter around her.

"So, how long have you been awake?" By the past midnight visits to her house over the last year, she knew that Nico didn't sleep very much.

"A few hours. But you were sleeping so soundly and I didn't want to disturb you."

As he was talking his hand move up until it rested on her stomach and he began to make slow circles. His touch was warm and she felt him all the way to her spine.

In the dark she could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"Can you feel anything yet?" Since Nico had heard the heartbeat, it had become very real to him and he found himself wanting to know everything. Dani knew what he was asking and tried to answer as best she could.

"Sometimes yes. It's hard to explain. At times it feels like butterflies, like when you get nervous."

"I don't get nervous." Nico said. Dani smiled as she continued talking

"Sometimes it feels like your heartbeat, but far away." With that Nico took his other hand and placed it on her heart.

"Like yours?"

Dani's voice broke a little. "Something like that. Nico, can I ask you something?"

Laying like this with him in the dark she felt safe and closer to Nico than she had ever been before. It was like they were the only ones on the planet

Nico didn't respond but his arms tightened around her and she took that as a sign to continue."

"Juliette. Is Juliette your daughter?"

Just as Dani thought he wouldn't answer her, Nico responded.

"No Dani, she's not. Gabrielle wanted me to believe that she was to keep me close to her and probably to ensure that Juliette would grow up protected. It wasn't until the playoff game, the night TK was shot, that she admitted to me that she wasn't mine."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Like I had lost my best chance of ever being a father. But then you came along and one unplanned night later, here we are."

Taking Dani's shoulder and turning her over until she faced him, he used the thumb of his pad to wipe the tears that came from Dani. His honesty and the hurt in his voice touched her.

"So while this baby may be unplanned, he or she will never be unloved. For that Dani, I will always be grateful. Now I can live the rest of my live never having to doubt about the fact that I'm this child's father."

"And that's why you want to shout it from the rooftops? Because you can."

"Yes, something like that."

I want to tell the kids now Dani. I know this is not going to go smoothly and we are going to have some bad days ahead of us, but delaying it won't help. The longer we wait the more they are going to think that we had something to hide, which we don't."

"And when did you become the Therapist Nico?" Dani asked smiling.

"That's your job, but I'm picking up a few things along the way. So we tell the kids next week. Thanksgiving is coming up in a few weeks and I know it's a long shot, but I would like to be able to spend it here, with them and you."

"And my mother Nico?"

"Yes, even your mother. Do we have a deal Dr, Santino?" Before Dani answered, her hand closed around Nico and she began to stroke him, soft and steady, all the while watching his eyes darken with the promise of the passion that would be coming shortly.

"Yes, Mr. Careles, we have a deal. Next week it is."

With that, Nico closed his mouth over hers and as the sun rose, they came together. A deal sealed with much more than a kiss.

A week later, Nico wished he was back at the beach house and not sitting where we was.

"Oh my god, Mom, that is so gross! Are you kidding me? You have totally ruined my life. What are the kids at school going to say when I tell them my mother got knocked up by a security guard at that stadium?"

"Yea Mom, he busted us and now you're having his baby or something? And don't you think that's a little weird to be having a baby when you are so old?" Ray Jay added.

As she heard the words "security guard and old", Dani cringed. She knew this would not be easy. So she had decided that they would tell her and Ray Jay together. Nico had come to the house after dinner and Dani had asked them to come to the Living Room where they could all talk.

When they first saw Nico, both Ray Jay and Lindsay had thought he was there because of the memorabilia incident from months before. That's when Nico first realized this was going to be much harder than he thought.

And when Dani had tried to explain that no, that wasn't it but because she and Nico had gotten close and that while unplanned, they were going to have a baby who would be a very welcome addition, the kids horrified expressions had turned to full blown temper tantrums.

"Lindsay, Nico is not a security guard, he runs security for the New York Hawks as well as other companies that Marshall Pittman owns and Ray Jay, it's not "weird" that I'm having a baby. I'm not 40 yet and lots of women have babies at my age."

When neither would look at her, she continued.

"Listen guys, this was not something I planned, okay. You two were enough for me and I would have been content with that." Making eye contact with Nico who now stood by the fireplace, she continued.

"But I, we took a new and unexpected path. And while I would have been happy with you two delinquents, to have a chance at another baby and with someone that I care about deeply, that's not something I'm willing to pass up."

"And what about us Mom?" Lindsay said. "Don't we have a say in the matter? What if we don't want a new baby brother or sister?"

At that point, Nico made eye contact with Lindsay . "You do have a say I suppose. You are grown up enough to understand that when you make a choice, both good and bad, you deal with what comes. And I won't lie to you, Lindsay; no one is saying that it's going to be easy. But your Mom and I are dealing with "what comes" in the best way we can. It may not be your way, and you have a right to say that, but I would ask that you at least try to give us a chance to make this work."

Lindsay's lower lip trembled and she stood up. "Fine. Fine, have this baby, I don't care. I'll just go live with Dad. At least I won't have a baby brother or sister over there."

With that she stormed out. Turning to Ray Jay, she asked.

"And what about you?"

Ray Jay stood up and started to leave the room, turning back at the door.

"You've just ruined our lives; I hope you are both happy."

After a few moment's they heard the first and the then the second bedroom door slam.

"Well, that went better than I thought, don't you think Nico?"

Leaning back on the couch, Dani dragged her fingers through her hair, closed her eyes and made a sound that was a combination of a sigh, a moan and a groan.

"Well? Dani, I've had failed covert ops that went better that that." Coming down he sat next to her and took her hand. "So what's next?"

"Well Nico, we give them some time to process this, we keep them talking and hope that they come around at some point without both of them moving to their Dad's."

"Would they do that?"

"Well I couldn't stop them if they did. But let's give them time, okay."

"Got it. Well I'm glad that's over, nothing can be worse than that."

Rolling her eyes at the sound of the front door opening and closing, Dani turned to Nico and with a half smile said.

"Oh you think? Next up is my Mother Nico. This may be as good a time as any to rejoin the Seals, you may be safer."

And with a deep breath turned as her mother came into the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been a few days, but work called me out of town. Good thing the flight was long enough to work on the next chapter.**

**The Santino family is going to be a bunch of tough nuts to crack, even for Nico.**

Nico leaned up against the sleek black Lincoln waiting for football practice to be over. With his arms crossed and with his sunglasses on to shield his eyes from the strong afternoon sun, he watched the players scrimmage and with the familiar sounds in the background let his thoughts wander back to the meeting with Dani's family the night before.

Well the kids were the kids. He hadn't been too surprised and if truth be told he probably would have reacted the same way finding out your Mom was having a baby with some guy they had only met once.

But her Mom's reaction had been a surprise to say the least. He had expected some questions. But when Dani told her, her first question was where Matt stood in all this.

And when Dani had explained that he was only a friend since Colorado, Nico could still hear her mother's loud voice asking if Dani knew for sure that it was, as she put it looking at Nico, "this guy's kid?"

"After all Danielle, hasn't Matt spent the night before?"

"Ma!" Dani had yelled at her. "Of course it's Nico's, what kind of woman do you think I am?" When Danielle's Mom had hesitated, Dani had stormed off, leaving Nico to finish the very strained conversation.

As Nico walked her to the front door, Dani's Mother waved one of her well manicured fingers in front of Nico's face.

"Just so you know, I KNOW people and if you hurt her for any reason, you will have to answer to me." With that she had left the house and driven off in her new mustang.

Nico knew the people she knew and had to work at keeping his expression neutral. He found it ironic that he might have to watch his back from the same people that he had worked with to "convince others" from time to time that it may be a good idea to "disappear" for a while.

With a headache starting, Nico had been putting on his coat to leave when Dani had come back into the room.

"You don't have to leave Nico. Stay and least have coffee." Dani's offer had been tempting; he asked to take a rain check.

"I'm in enemy territory here Dani, and sometimes the best thing to do is to retreat for a bit."

Dani came up and wrapped her arms around his waist and looking up at him whispered in her sexiest voice.

"Is there anything that I can do to convince you to stay?"

Nico was tempted. Being with Dani was like a drug to him, but with her kids in the house, he wasn't going to make it worse.

"Another time, promise. Now lock the doors before you go upstairs." Kissing her long and hard, he said goodnight and walked back to his car where he waited until the lights went out. He was used to fixing things. And he would fix this too. Dani might be the people fixer, but had skills of his own. He just needed to figure out his game plan.

The Coach's voice announcing that practice was over brought him back to the present. As he waited, the quarterback began walking towards the car, only slowing down when he realized who was waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" Ray Jay had just finished practice for his high school's football team and didn't se Nico leaning on the car next to his until it was too late.

While part of him wanted to run the other way, as the man of the family since Dad left, he felt like doing that would make him a wimp or a kid, neither of which was a good option.

"I thought you and I could talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you. You and Mom, I don't get it. I've seen her with Dr. Aldridge and Matt, but never with you. And now all the sudden you are her _boyfriend _and she's having a baby? C'mon seriously?"

As Ray Jay went to move past Nico to get to his car, Nico put his hand on Ray Jay's arm to stop him.

"Look, give me 5 minutes. You can do that, can't you? If not for me, than for your Mom?"

When Ray Jay didn't answer, Nico continued.

"It's 5 minutes okay?"

"Fine, 5 minutes."

With that Ray Jay walked towards a bench about 10 feet away and sat down, his Helmut in his hands. Nico watched him and had to remember that he was only 17 years old. He could barely remember when he was 17. He had joined the Navy and ended up in the Seals by the time he was 18 and had grown up way too fast.

But Ray Jay was just 17 and had to deal with a lot, including his Mother's divorce and then getting caught in the stadium by the same guy who was now with his Mom. Nico would have to tread lightly. How did you treat someone who wanted to be an adult but at the end of the day was just a scared kid, trying to protect his Mom and not really knowing how to do that.

Nico went and sat down by him.

"Do you remember when I told you at the stadium that I didn't lie, as lies are very hard to keep track of?"

Ray Jay didn't say anything, but since he seemed to be listening, Nico continued.

"Well, your mom and I told you the truth about the baby, even though we knew that it might hurt both you kids. We told the truth because I would rather deal straight on with your anger and hurt and whatever else you are dealing with, than lie.

The fact is Ray Jay that I care about your Mom very much and have for a very long time. I didn't mean for this to happen this way, with the baby and all and if I could have, I may have done this differently.

But I didn't and I'm not ashamed nor do I regret what happened. This baby, while not planned is very important to me and something that we wouldn't trade for the world.

"Are you guys getting married?"

"Well, it's definitely something I want and I've told your Mom that. But she's been through a lot this past year so I'm giving her some time to figure a few things out. Not much time, but some time. I'm asking you to trust me."

"You busted us at the stadium, how are we ever supposed to trust you? You turned us in. We don't even know you."

"You're right, we don't know each other, but we can start to. And Ray Jay, I had no choice. What you did was wrong, and deep down I think you know that. I was doing my job, and protecting TK from TK is one of them.

Ray Jay, TK trusts me with his life. Not a bad reference and I know that you and TK are friends, so maybe you get his opinion while you are thinking of what your opinion of me is.."

"Does he know, TK? About the you and the baby and Mom?"

"No, I think that your mom is going to tell him tomorrow and the others later this week so I would ask for your discretion until she can do that.

If this got out before she was ready, she would be embarrassed and hurt. And I would never intentionally hurt your Mom; I don't think you would either."

"And what about Lindsey and I, where do we fit in to this picture?"

"Where you feel comfortable fitting. I know this is a package deal and I'm willing to do what it takes. You guys come first with your Mom and I'm okay with that am now and always will be. I can only ask that you give me a chance"

He could tell that Ray Jay had just about reached his limit with this conversation and to be honest, he wasn't sure he had done any good.

"Look Ray Jay I'll let you go home." As Ray Jay got up and walked to his car Nico said his name causing him to turn around.

"Just think about what I said, please?"

Ray Jay got into car and rolled own the passenger window as he pulled away.

"I'm not happy about this, whatever this is with my Mom, but I will try to think about. If you ever hurt her though, you will be sorry."

Nico looked in his eyes and knew he was serious, dead serious. Like Grandmother like Grandson….

"Then I will just have to be careful to never hurt your mom."

Before Ra Jay pulled away Nico stopped him and asked him where his sister was. She was next on the list and she was to have much more to say than that Ray Jay.

He was too old for this; maybe he should get a nap and a drink, before he talked to Lindsay and not necessarily in that order.…..

Standing at the front door. Lindsey was looking at him like he had broken some horrible law that was punishable by death – his.

"Mom's not here."

"I know, I was coming to talk to you. Do you mind if I come in?"

Nico could tell she didn't want to let him in, but years of training from her mom on manners finally won out and she opened the door enough to let him in. Lindsey backed up a good 5 feet, keeping as much distance as possible between them.

"Lindsey, maybe we can sit down? I was hoping we could talk a little about what happened yesterday."

Lindsey turned and walked into the den, leaving Nico to follow. Plopping herself on the far end of the couch, she curled up one the couch and held a pillow I front of her as if using it against protection against him. She looked so small and so unsure.

And this was going just as well as it had with Ray Jay, Nico sighed.

"Lindsey, I know this is a lot for you to take in. I'm sure you are confused and …"

Lindsey didn't let him finish.

"You don't know anything. You don't know us, we don't know you and then you show up here and you tell us you and Mom are having a baby which is gross enough and then you say that you know how I feel? How am I supposed to go back to school once everyone finds out?"

"Lindsey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you haven't had time to get to know me slowly. I'm sorry this was sprung on you but most of all I'm sorry that we got off on the wrong foot. Maybe we could start over?"

"Start over how?"

"From the beginning. I could go back and knock on the front door and introduce myself and then we could go from there."

For the first time, Lindsey smiled a real smile that made her look so much like her mother that his heart melted, oh these Santino women.

"That's silly. You would be willing to do that?"

"For a second chance, I would be willing to do just about anything."

Nico stood up, reached out and offered her his hand.

"Ms. Santino, I'm Nico Careles. I'm wondering we could go out for pizza sometime and maybe get to know each other a bit."

"I'll think about it, is that okay?"

Nico knew it was as start. "Yes it's okay."

Not meaning to eavesdrop, but wanting to hear what was going on in case she needed to step in, Dani's heart swelled with pride for her daughter and love for this man. So that they wouldn't detect her, she backed quietly out of the room and went back to the kitchen.

Much later that night, Dani was getting ready for bed when the knock on the door brought her downstairs. When she opened the door, Nico stood on the other side of the door leaning on the door jam.

"Nico, you know you can call me now, right? Or Text, and I'll let you in."

"Habit I guess. Besides I like when you come down looking like that."

Dani grabbed his hand, pulled him in and closed the door behind him.

"Come with me." Leading him up the stairs, she took him into her room and closed the door quietly behind her being sure to lock it.

"Dani, are you sure? The kids…"

"Won't hear anything I promise. They sleep with their Ipods anyway. Besides, I have a confession about earlier that I would like to get off my chest."

Nico kissed her and pulled the t-shirt over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra and her breasts, bigger now with the pregnancy were magnificent. "You mean like that off your chest?

She giggled. "No Nico, I just wanted to let you know that I..."

Nico finished for her. "That you were listening in the hallway when I was speaking with Lindsey? Really Dani, I'm not that much of an armature. I knew you were there. So how did I do?"

Pushing him down on the bed, she began to unbuckle his belt.

"You were great. I don't know how to thank you for what you are doing with Ray Jay and Lindsey."

"Oh I can think of a few things….."

With a smile on her face, Dani slowly unbuttoned his pants and gently pulled them down. Already aroused, Nico lay fully on the bed while Dani took him slowly into her mouth. With her tongue and her hands, she moved in fast and slow movements until Nico felt like he was about to come undone.

"Dani, you keep that up, I'm not going to last much longer."

With one last pass, Dani crawled up Nico and straddling Nico, lowered her self until he was fully inside.

Nico placed his hands on her hips and set the pace, moving into a faster rhythm until their breaths were coming in short breaths. Using one of his fingers, he reached in front of Dani and started to pleasure her so that she would come at the same time.

Just when he thought he couldn't take another minute, he felt Dani start to shudder and he took his release at the same time. She fell on time of him and he rolled her over so he was on top of her and still inside her.

"Oh Nico, you do have a way with the ladies, don't you?

Completely satisfied, Dani was almost asleep and when Nico whispered into her ear.

"Dr, Santino, you have been stalling long enough. I'm losing patience.

When are you going to marry me?"


	11. Chapter 11

**What happens when fear is stronger than love…..?**

**Thanks for the feedback – it keeps me writing as I'm looking forward to what happens next too!**

"Geesh Doc, seriously, a baby? That's freakin crazy! You and Nico getting your freak on, who would have thought that Mr. Boring would have it in him."

Dani tried to not to smile. If Terrence only knew what "Mr. Boring", had done with her in the shower earlier that morning after the kids had left for school he certainly would not have used that adjective to describe Nico.

Shaking her head to clear Nico from her thoughts, Dani refocused on her patient. She had been able to get Nico out of the house without discussing marriage again, thanks to TK's early appt and she needed to pay attention to TK.

"Terrence, the reason I've told you about the baby is that it's only a matter of time before this hits the locker room and I wanted to make sure that knew first. It's a show of trust on my part and an acknowledgement on how far I think you have come in your therapy, TK. "

TK grabbed a handful of jellybeans and popped them one by one in his mouth.

"So Doc, is this kinda your way of showing me about consequences?

Dani and TK had been working over the last year on his decision making skills and that there were consequences to his actions.

"No TK, this isn't a lesson." But let's talk about the unexpected things that come up and how to deal with it.

The next hour was spent helping TK work through his latest Vivica issues, his latest Shane issues and his latest TK issues.

By the time that TK was finished, TK felt good and Dani was exhausted. She locked the door behind him and with the kids still at school, headed upstairs to lie down. She hadn't remembered being so tired with Ray Jay and Lindsey, but then the last time she was pregnant was 15 years ago.

She was sound asleep when Nico walked in the bedroom. When Dani hadn't answered his text and phone call, he decided to go over to the house, let himself in and check on her. It was after searching the quiet house that he found her in the bedroom.

He knew she was meeting with TK, and that with Terrance, it would be a lot to handle.

He understood her ethics about not discussing patients, had run into that wall when he thought her mother was selling secrets about the hawks to her bookie and Dani refused to give him anything other than dates and times of Client's meetings. But he sometimes wished she could talk to him.

Dani didn't complain much, but just looking at her, he knew she must be exhausted. She had to have simply lain down on the top of the comforter and fell asleep. Since she was on her back, the gentle round of the baby was noticeable in way that when she was standing she was still able to conceal.

Her shirt had ridden up a little and he dropped to his knees next to the bed and very gently kissed her warm belly.

This was his child. His. The possessiveness that came over him surprised even Nico. He was used to taking care of things, but usually it was because adults had made stupid decisions and he was called to pick up the pieces. But this baby was an innocent and he would do everything in his power to keep this child safe. He tried to imagine a little girl who looked like Dani.

Lindsey was a beauty like her Mom and he knew that there were going to be more boys sniffing around soon. How would he handle that? And a boy, would he be like Ray Jay, protective of his Mom, trying to do the right things but making mistakes as he grew?

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Dani had already been asleep several hours when Nico came in and had woken up easily when she felt his lips on her stomach. She put her hand on the side of his face as she spoke.

"Just thinking about him or her and what they will be like. You are a great Mom Dani, and this kid will be lucky to be raised by you."

"You will be a great dad too Nico. I know this is new for you, and you will make mistakes, but kids are resilient and pretty hard to break."

While Dani had been talking, Nico came up and set on the edge of the bed.

"Dani, I need to know something, and I need to know the truth."

Dani sat up on her elbows. "Nico, what is it?"

"Is it because of my past, being in the seals and all, or what I do now with Pittman that has you hesitating about marrying me?

"Of course not. The things you did as a Navy Seal, well those are things that were part of your job. I can't say I understand what your life was like, or even want to know the things that happened wherever you were where they happened. And as for your job, Nico, it brought us together, so I could I ever want you do anything else."

"Then tell me why you won't just say yes?"

"Nico, let me ask you a question. Why is it so important to you that we get married?"

"I'm responsible for you now Dani. For you and this baby. I've never backed away from a responsibility in my life, and I'm not about to start now. Marrying you in the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do? Nico, is that why you want to marry me, because it's the right thing to do? Because you feel responsible for us."

"Dani, I don't know what want me to say. Of course I feel responsible; I was the one who got you pregnant. And we should be married. That's what responsible people do when this happens, Dani, they get married."

Dani's eyes filled with tears. It wasn't enough. She needed him to say the words. Somewhere along the way, maybe it was during their first trip to Atlantic City, or when he showed up at her house at all hours of the night or when they first made love during the snowstorm, she had fallen in love with him.

She knew he cared about her, the way he loved her told her that. She had never before experienced the kind of mind blowing, lose your mind, toe curling sex with anyone else.

The way he was trying so hard with Ray Jay and Lindsey told her that he cared. But marriage without love, she couldn't do it. And in all the times they had been together, he had never said the words.

Her and Ray had love at one time and it still hadn't worked. To start off without it, it would be torture, she couldn't do that to Nico and she wouldn't do that to herself.

They both deserved so much more. And what would happen if he stopped feeling responsible. She had survived Ray leaving her; she wouldn't be able to survive Nico leaving.

"It's not enough Nico for you to just feel responsible; it's just not enough, at least not for me anyway. I'm sorry Nico, but I can't marry you. Nico, this baby is yours. Being married or not married doesn't change that. I would never deny you access to your child you do know that Nico, right?"

"So you won't marry me now or you won't marry me at all?"

When Dani didn't answer, Nico got up from the bed and walked out of the room pausing at the door.

"So tell me Dr. Santino, what happens now?"

"I need time Nico, and I think you do too. It's only been 3 months since Colorado. I feel like I've not gotten a chance to catch my breath. First you, then us, then the baby and the kids and my mother. I just think that marrying you right now, without really thinking it through might be a mistake".

"Is that what you think Dani, that this all was a mistake?" Without lettering her answer, Nico walked out and left. She was waiting for the door to slam shut, but instead heard just the soft click of the lock as it shut behind him. That sound was more painful as it showed that Nico wasn't mad, he was hurt.

With the house quiet, and her kids gone, Dani did the only thing she could think of. She turned on her side and cried until the tears stopped and she fell back into an exhausted sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**It's taking him some time, but Nico is going to figure this out. I have faith in him.**

Nico made sure he was early for the 9AM Monday morning meeting with Coach. He wanted to get settled and be there before anyone else. He wasn't sure what to expect from her today. He hadn't spoken to Dani since he had left her house 2 days ago.

"I just think that marrying you right now, without really thinking it through might be a mistake." Dani had said.

He wasn't sure what to expect her to say, but her words threw him. He knew she had some reservations about marriage, but he thought it was more nerves than anything else. But a mistake? That was something entirely different.

She had seemed hurt when he talked about responsibility, but wasn't that what she wanted? Someone responsible? Hell knows that Ray hadn't been responsible and even Dr. Aldridge, who on paper was very impressive wasn't exactly being responsible for wanting Dani to go off to the Congo for a month and leave her family and her patients.

He knew that wasn't enough for a marriage to work, but that wasn't all they had. Staring at a spot on the floor, his thoughts focused on Dani.

He's never been with someone like Dani. He had thought that he had fulfilling relationships in the past and he had loved Gabrielle. But with Dani, being with her, loving her, making love to her was something he had never experienced with anyone else, which had to count for something?

And he really liked just being with her. She was smart, funny, beautiful and kind. Her kids and even her Mother, strange as that seemed were a big part of wanting to get married. He liked being part of a family.

He needed to talk to her, but she said he needed time. He knew he had been pushing her hard since the Dr.'s appointment, but felt like if he let too much time go by, Dani would back out and back away from him and he would lose this chance for a family with her.

Nico sensed her presence in the room. When he looked up he found her looking at him, with such a look of sadness and regret in her eyes he hurt for her.

Nico stood up to come to her.

"Dani?"

Dani looked away from him and just then Coach and Matt came in and with a quick hello launched into the antics of the new linebacker who all the sudden didn't want to hurt anyone on the field.

"Dr. Dani, you need to get it into his head that he needs to _hurt_ a person, that's his job."

"Coach, has anything happened on the field recently that would have brought on this behavior?"

Matt jumped in.

"Well he nailed someone pretty good and they had to be taken out on a stretcher. As the guy was taken off the field, Lenox saw his 10 year old boy holding his Dad's hand when he got into the ambulance. But the guy was fine, just a mild concussion."

"That's all it could take Matt. Lenox saw this boy with this Dad and maybe he feels responsible. I'll talk to him. When can I see him?"

"Today at 2PM" Nico said, causing Dani to look at him for the first time since the meeting started. "I'll bring him by."

"Actually Nico, I was hoping Matt could do it. I just want to make sure that there are no physical injuries that could be causing this, so Matt will come in handy, if that's okay with you Matt?"

"Sure, I'll bring him by."

"Thanks." Without looking at Nico, Dani grabbed her purse and left the room.

Dani was almost to her car when Nico's voice stopped her.

"Dani? Please wait."

Dani turned to him. "What Nico?"

"I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine Nico."

"Well I'm not. Somewhere Dani I took a wrong turn and I'm trying to figure out my way back. I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Nico, I'm not mad. I'm hurt. I'm sorry if you read one emotion for another. Can we just not do this today? I need to get ready for Lenox, okay?"

"Sure."

As he watched Dani drive off, he couldn't help but feel like he was losing her and for the first time in Nico's life, he didn't have a damn clue on what to do next.

Later that night, Matt was surprised to find Nico sitting at the bar around the corner from the stadium. After dropping Lenox off, he had decided to stop in and grab a beer before heading home.

"Well Nico, this is a surprise. This didn't strike me as your kind of place."

Nico's eyes narrowed.

"Well Matt, even those of us who live in the basement need to come out for drink sometimes."

"C'mon Nico, I didn't mean anything by what I said. What has you upset? Anything to do with Dani?"

"Matt, I m not discussing Dani with you." With that he downed his drink, threw a $20 on the table and turned to leave.

At Matt's next words, Nico stopped.

"Nico, I know she's pregnant. And I know that for whatever reason, you were the one she picked to sleep with so that makes you the father."

Matt continued.

"And I also know she's miserable right now and I have a feeling that you are the cause of it. Look Nico, I know we aren't friends, and I still don't expect to be after this, but when you take everything else away, Dani is a friend of mine and I don't like her being hurt. And, based on how you look, you may just need a friend right now too"

Nico hesitated and then sat back down at the bar. Matt ordered him another drink and one for himself.

After a few minutes of silence, Nico started.

"I just don't know what I did. I thought things were going fine and we were on the same page with the baby and getting married and then she did a 180 on me and I'm not sure what happened or what I did to cause this, and she won't talk to me"

"Nico, you had to have done something. I've learned that it's usually us guys that cause the problems by what we say or don't say. What was the last thing you were talking about?"

"The baby. And that I felt responsible for them and wanted to have her answer about getting married."

"And?"

"And that's it. It went downhill from there and she said that it wasn't enough and by the time I had realized what had happen, I was outside and back in my car."

"Let me get this straight. You told her you felt responsible for her? Geesh Nico, for a smart guy, you can sure act stupid."

"I don't follow"

"Nico, women don't want to be told you want to be with them out of responsibility, they want to know you are there because of Love."

"Love? Dani knows how I feel about her."

"How? Have you told her?"

Nico was silent for so long that Matt thought he hadn't heard him.

It was then that Matt realized that for Nico, saying those words might make him vulnerable. And that was something that Nico was not. Thinking about his next words, Matt turned to Nico.

"You know Nico, loving someone is easy. But saying the words, man that can be hard. But it's saying the words out loud that make it real. Maybe, that is what Dani is waiting for, to hear the words."

"What if it's not? What if it's too late? What if it's something else and I lose her. Matt, I don't need anyone, I never have, but I need her."

"It's a risk Nico, but one you have to be willing to make. I lost Dani Nico; I don't think I ever really had a chance. But with you it's different and if I was a betting man would say she loves you too. I guess it's up to you to figure out how important that is to you."

With that Matt finished his beer and left Nico at the bar. Love? He cared about her, needed her like he needed no other women. But Love? Dani must know how he felt about her? The way he made love to her had to prove that…..But if he had this one chance to prove to her how he felt, he had to try.

Picking up the phone, Nico punched in a number and began talking as he left the bar.


	13. Chapter 13

**The path to true love can be wet sometimes…**

Dani sunk deeper into the sunken Jacuzzi tub. She let the warmth of the water and the rich creamy bubbles sooth her tired body. Using the remote control on the side of the tub, she lowered the lights in the bathroom so that the room was illuminated only by the city lights in the distance.

Oh this was heaven and such a nice surprise. After she had finished with Lenox she was all ready for a quiet night with a good book, anything to keep her mind off Nico, when her Mother and the kids had met her in the kitchen where she was sipping a cup of tea.

Putting her head back she closed her eyes and smiled when they said they were staging a "mom intervention." They said she was working too hard and needed a break and so had booked a suite at one of the best hotels in the city.

"And how are you rugrats paying for this?"

"Well Danielle, Sweet Mary finished first in the 5th race on 12-1 odds so I'm sitting pretty with lots of new bills." Dani rolled her eyes as her Mom continued.

"So the kids and I decided to treat you to a night in the city. Here is the key to your suite and your bag is packed and in your car."

When Dani had protested that she couldn't possibly do this, they basically pushed her out the door. Now Dani was suspicious.

"You rug ruts aren't trying to get rid of me, are you?"

Ray Jay and Lindsey looked at each other, a silent warning passing between them.

"Yea, Mom, you are right, we are planning a wild party. C'mon Mom, Grandma is staying with us."

"Yea well, that is that I'm afraid of. Okay I will go. You guys have fun, but not too fun, and keep an eye on your Grandmother."

2 hours later, Dani was so glad that she had come. Upon checking in, she was escorted to the most fantastic suite she had ever seen. A huge living room with floor to ceiling windows. Through the doors, she found the master bedroom with the biggest attached bathroom she had seen.

A knock on the door brought dinner and sparkling cider. She had picked at the food and then wandered around the suite until she ended up in the bathroom.

Deciding to indulge herself, she had filled the tub with hot water, adding the expensive bath salts that were part of the gift basket.

With the lights lowered, she leaned back and closed her eyes. This was heaven. She was going to be careful or she was going to fall asleep.

She was just deciding that she should get out at some point when Nico's voice caused her to open her eyes and jump so that some of the water splashed over the side.

"Dr. Santino, you look….comfortable."

Nico had been watching her for the past 5 minutes. With the room bathed in just the city lights and the reflection off of the bubbles, Dani looked like some kind of water goddess. The kind that sailors wrote about, who would seduce them and lead them down to her watery grave.

But this goddess was real and unless he screwed it up, she was his.

"Nico, I swear. How did you get in here? One of these days you are going to give me a heart attack. So how did you get in here exactly? Did you break in?"

Nico crossed his arms in the doorway. "No, I didn't break in." Waving the key in front of him. "Actually this is my room. I gave your Mother the extra key to give to you."

"Nico that was a sneaky thing to do. I'm not playing games with you."

"It wasn't a game. I just asked your Mom and the kids to help me out. I told them that you needed a night out and I needed to spend some time with you. The rest was easy."

Dani started to rise out of the tub only to realize that she was naked and quickly slid back in. When she looked at Nico again, she had noticed his eyes darken as he watched her.

As much as she told herself that she didn't want him here, the warmth of his stare caused a tingle that started on the top of her head and went down to the bottom of her toes.

"No please, get up; don't stay in the tub on my account. Dr. Santino, are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing, but you are dressed and I'm not and ….."

Dani stopped in mid sentence as Nico took off jacket and started taking his dress shirt off.

"Nico, what are you doing?"

"Well you said yourself that one of us is overdressed. I'm just trying to make you more comfortable."

Dani knew she should stop him, knew that if she got up right now and reached for the towel, she could end this, but for the life of her she couldn't move. The sight of Nico without clothes on always caused her to lose her breath and her train of thought. And the sight of Nico aroused, well, what could she do?

Nico got in the tub and moved towards her very carefully covering his body with hers, making sure that he didn't hurt her. Dani couldn't move to save her life.

"Nico?"

"I'm just trying to make you more comfortable, is it working?" He began to place small kissed on her cheeks, her forehead and then on to her neck. He loved Dani's neck. Careful not to make any marks, he gently sucked the most sensitive part of her neck until she groaned.

Dani's hands came up and framed his face, pulling him down for a kiss. Their tongues intertwined in the dance that their bodies were going to follow. Nico leaned back in the tub and Dani followed so she was lying on top of him. With his hand he pushed her legs apart and gently began to stoke her, stopping and starting. Her cries were beginning to increase and knowing that she was going to come soon, he put his finger inside her, using his thumb to keep the pressure up.

Dani arched above him and cried out and he continued to pleasure her until she cried out again. When she collapsed against him Nico continued to kiss her.

Dani shivered and it was then that Nico noticed that the water had cooled.

"We need to get you out of here". Getting out first, he took a towel and helped her out of the tub, wrapping the towel around her and gently rubbing her skin until it was dried.

Turning to Nico, Dani kissed him on the lips.

"We need to talk." Seeing Nico's eyes fill with doubt, Dani kissed him again. "But first, I think I would like to have my way with you."

Flashing a grin, she let the towel drop and walked into the bedroom. Nico followed her and found her sitting on the bed. Pulling him down so he landed on his back she knelt over him and quickly took him in her mouth.

Moment's later Nico knew that he wouldn't make it and this night was about her. He turned her over on her back and putting her hands over her head began to suckle her breasts.

"Nico, now, please, I need you now."

Nico stilled,

"Dani, open your eyes and look at me."

Dani met his gaze. She gently arched her back and using her hand guided him into her.

As he entered her, keeping her gaze, Nico began to move, increasing the rhythm until both of them were moving in unison. They came together and after, Nico gathered her into his arms and held her.

"Dani? Dani, I wanted to tell you that I love you. I think I have since the first day in Coaches office. If you let me, I promise I will love you for as long as you let me."

Dani was silent and Nico's first thought was that it was too little too late. He had lost his chance. And then Nico realized something else. Dani had fallen asleep. The gentle rise of her chest and the slow breathing was a sure sign.

With a sigh, Nico made sure the covers were around them.

"Nico boy, you are one smooth guy. You finally tell this woman that you love her and she falls asleep on you, nice, really nice?"

Closing his eyes he drifted off for a few hours of sleep. He was always amazed at how well he slept with Dani in his arms. He could get used to this.

Lying in his arms, Dani felt him fully relax which knew she knew meant that he was sleeping. Nico didn't sleep enough.

She pulled his arms around her tighter and instinctively Nico held her. Oh this man. She knew how hard that had been for him and to hear him say the words to her was worth waiting for.

Dani closed her eyes again. He loved her and tomorrow she would tell him that she loved him. Everything was going to be ok.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay between chapters. The next chapter will come faster, I promise. I'm heading down the home stretch with this storyline, but I have one or two more surprises up my sleeve. Until then, enjoy!**

Dani woke up to sunlight streaming across the bed. Her sleep had been deep and dreamless and as she woke to the natural light. For the first time since the hotel room during the blizzard, she felt more settled and more hopeful.

Things were going to work out just fine.

As she got up she noticed the note from Nico on the night stand. Opening the half sheet of paper, she read his crisp handwriting and smiled as the note was all Nico.

"Had to take care of a Hawk's issue. Shouldn't be gone more than a few hours. Stay put. N."

Dani smiled at the order given. Normally that would rile her up, but today, she was willing to acquiesce and let him take the lead, after all he had told her that he loved her.

Well technically he had told her half asleep/half awake self. She had been drifting off when he had said the words, and if she didn't know better, it was part of her dream. But she knew and when he came back she was going to tell him that she loved him too and that together they were going to figure this out, this marriage thing.

Marriage to Nico would not be boring that was for sure. Walking into the bathroom, she continued her daydreaming as she reached up on her toes to take a closer look in the mirror. And it was then that she felt a pain that almost took her to her knees and when she looked down saw the couple of blood spots that had fallen to the floor.

It took a minute for Dani to catch her breath. She could not believe that this was happening. They had been so close. As Dani pleaded with the Universe, she fell to her knees on the bathroom rug and dialed the front desk

"No, no, not now, oh this can't be happening. Please hang on baby; we can't lose you now, oh please, somebody help me."

The front desk answered on the 3rd ring.

"It's Dr. Santino in Suite 1108. Please call 911 right away, I think I may be losing my baby."

As she waited, she called Nico, but the call had gone to voice mail and she didn't leave a message.

This couldn't be happening it just couldn't be happening. But as she felt the next twinge, this one stronger, she felt her heart breaking. She was losing this baby and there was nothing that she could do. She was huddled on the bathroom floor when the paramedics arrived 10 minutes later.

Nico was heading back to the hotel when his cell phone rang. As he reached for his phone to see who was calling, he silently hoped that it wasn't another issue that would keep him from Dani. He had seen her missed call, and figured she was wondering when he would be back to finish their day together.

Now that he had said the words out loud, that he loved her, he wanted to tell her again when she was awake. Things were going to be all right. He would make sure it was all right.

When he looked down, he saw Ray Jay's phone # come up. When he had given the number to him shortly after the stadium incident, it was supposed to be for emergencies. Since they were still tip toeing around each other, he knew that Ray Jay wouldn't call unless something was up.

"Ray Jay? What's up?"

"Nico, its Mom. You need to come quick. Lindsey and I are here, but we aren't sure what to do and Lindsey said to call you and that you would know."

Ray Jay was talking so fast, Nico had to ask him to stop, take a breath and repeat the words before they sunk in."

"Ray Jay, where are you now?"

"We are at NYU Medical Center."

"Okay, I'm heading there now. Ray Jay what happened?"

"I don't know Nico, but the hospital called the house looking for someone. They said that Mom had been admitted but that was it. We left a message for Grandma and then Lindsey and I drove in and we are in the waiting room. They aren't telling us anything and we can't get in to see Mom." Ray Jay's voice broke. Nico, we're scared."

"Ray Jay, listen to me. You are doing all the right things. I'll be there is less then 10 minutes. Just hang in there okay."

Nico wasn't sure how he got to the hospital. He walked through the automatic glass doors and followed the signs to the emergency room registration desk. When he had left Dani, she was fine and sleeping. What could have possibly happened? The thought of the baby hit him like a physical blow and he had to take a moment to take a deep breath.

Nico wasn't someone who prayed very much. He's seen to too much with the seals and so much that was the dark side of human nature to think that there was a higher power. But now, as he took the elevator up to the 3rd floor, he found himself asking for help. Help for Dani, help for the baby, just help.

As the elevators doors opened, he spotted Lindsey sitting in one of the waiting room chairs. The bell of the elevator had Lindsey looking up and like a shot she got up and ran into Nico's arms. Nico's arms closed around her and he held her. He could feel her shaking.

Her words were muffled in his black wool coat.

"Shhh, Lindsey, its okay, it's going to be okay."

"No its not. Nico, I told her I didn't want a brother or sister, I told her she had ruined my life. I was horrible and now this has happened. She's going to hate me forever. I'm going to hate me forever."

As Nico spoke, he made eye contact with Ray Jay who had come up behind Lindsey. His hands were in his pocket and Nico suspected it was so that no one saw that his hands were shaking.

"Listen, both of you. We don't even know what's going on. But nothing you said or did caused anything, do you understand? Your Mom loves you more than her own life and nothing is ever going to change that."

"We have been nothing but trouble. I bet you hope we go live with Dad now?" This time it was Ray Jay and his voice broke, but he kept eye contact with Nico.

Nico knew he was scared. He was proud of Ray Jay. Even with everything that had happened between them, Dani and Ray had done a good job with this boy.

"That's your decision to make. But I would like for us to try and make this work. Listen, no matter what happens. I'm not going anywhere okay? I would very much like to be part of this family and if we both give it an honest try, we may have chance, what do you say?"

Both nodded. It was a start.

"Ok, so let me go see what's going on okay, and as soon as I can, I'll get you in to see your Mom."

Nico went to the Nurses station and asked to see Dani.

"Ms, Santino is still with the Dr. and ….."

Nico didn't let her finish. Looking at her name bade, Nico leaned over the counter.

"Nurse Lipton, is it? I'm the baby's father and I want to see her NOW. So either you tell me where she is or with one phone call I will have the CEO down here. He's a personal friend and I won't hesitate to call him."

She had no way to know he was bluffing, but looking into his dark eyes, she wasn't going to take a chance. She needed her job. Looking at the roster in her hands, she motioned to he double doors.

"Room 405, it's down on the left."

Nico paused outside of the room and took a deep breath. Whatever happened, they would be okay. He couldn't get this close and lose everything.

Coming into the room, his gaze went to Dani, lying so still and pale under the white blanket. The room was quiet, with the exception of the machine that was monitoring her vitals.

He pulled up a chair to the bed and took her hand. Brushing her hair back from her face, he placed a kiss in the palm of her hand.

"Oh Dani, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I promise it won't happen again. Everything is going to be okay. I love you so much. It's going to be okay. It has to be."

"Nico?"

Dani came awake to Nico's voice. The last few hours had worn her out. She had been through a series of tests and the Dr's had given her a mild sedative to relax her. She remembered asking someone to call her house and leave a message and then she had drifted off. When she opened her eyes, there was Nico.

She knew he would find her and take care of things. Nico always would.

"Dani, I'm so sorry I was here. I should have been here for you. The baby…?"

Nico couldn't bring to say the rest of the words…

"Nico, the baby is fine. We are both fine. Just spotting. They ran every test in the book and I'm fine. Just on bed rest for a few days"

Nico released the breath he had been holding.

"Thank God. Dani, you need to know that I love you. I think I have since that first day I came to your door. Whatever happens from here on out. I don't ever want you to doubt that you have my heart, and you always will. And you if don't want to get married right now, I'll be okay with that. I just need you in my life Dani."

Dani couldn't help but smile. This tough guy, her tough guy, her Navy Seal was not anything she ever thought she wanted, but turned to be all she would ever need.

"I love you too Nico, more than I expected. I've been scared. Scared of loving you too much and losing again. Margo said you need to take the leap. So that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to take the leap."

"What are you saying Dani?"

"I'm not saying anything. At least not until you ask me again Nico. Please ask me again, unless I'm too late?"

"I need a minute Dani. I can't do this right now."

With those couple of words Nico left the room. Dani eyes filled with tears. What if she was too late? He said he loved her but what if she had finally pushed Nico away. She knew that he would always love this baby. But her, he didn't always have to love her. What if left? Well she deserved it, didn't she?

She turned her face towards the window and looked out. She had waited to long and Nico had gotten tired of her and had left. She didn't blame him but her heart was still broken

"Mom?"

Dani turned back to find Ray Jay and Lindsey at the door. Without a word, Dani opened her arms and in seconds her babies were both in her arms.

"Mom, I'm so sorry." Lindsey said.

"Me too", Ray Jay chimed in.

"It's okay you two, everything is going to be okay, really it will be. We are a family and we will get through anything as long as we have each other."

Lindsey moved away from the bed.

"Nico told us the baby is going to be okay. We just wanted to say we are sorry about everything and that anything you need, we will be there for you. You won't ever have to be a team of one anymore."

A team of one…..Dani closed her eyes and was trying to figure out what to do next when she heard him.

"Do you have room for one more on your team? "

Dani locked eyes with Nico. "I thought you had left, that you had had enough."

"Never. I just couldn't do what I was planning without the kids."

With that, Nico got down on one knee next to the bed and the kids went to stand by the window.

"Dr. Santino, would you do me the honor of being your husband?"

She never took her eyes off of him. "Are you sure? Nico the baby is okay, you don't have to…"

"Dani, the baby isn't the only reason I want to be with you. You and the kids, you are my life. Please say yes."

Dani's eyes shone with happiness.

"Yes Nico, on one condition."

Nico leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips "Anything".

"That you promise you will not be a pushover for your little girl." Looking up at Lindsey she smiled. "Either of your little girls."

Nico couldn't believe his ears.

"A girl, we are having a little girl?"

"Yep. Once the Dr's realized that everything was okay, they asked me if I wanted to know. I didn't think you would mind."

Nico laid his hand on her stomach.

"A girl?"

"Yes Nico, we are having a little girl." Looking at her kids, she asked.

"How do you both feel about that?"

The smiles on both their faces said it all, they were okay. They are all going to be okay.

Dani cleared her throat. "Nico, about that question you were going to ask?"

Nico pulled a ring out of his pocket. It was a flawless solitaire, surrounded by two perfect sapphires.

"What do you say Dr. Santino? Will you marry Me.?

"Yes Nico, Yes I will marry you."

As Nico kissed her again, he had a sense of peace and completeness that he had never felt before. He knew the next few months were going to be filled with surprises, but for today, he had everything he needed, right here in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

With Season 2 finally starting next week – YAY! - Thought I would wrap up this storyline. Thank you for your reviews and feedback. Hopefully another story idea will come to me soon. In the meantime, enjoy!

*Epilogue*

Dani woke up slowly. The last 24 hours had been almost dreamlike. As she became more alert, she became aware of the hospital sounds around her. It was then that she realized that she wasn't alone.

"Hi Mom". She couldn't help but smile when she saw Matt. He was the one that had put her new life in motion and for that she would always love him.

"Hi yourself. She said. "I was just dreaming", Dani said, pushing herself up fully on the bed so she could accept the hug that Matt was leaning in to give.

"Yes, Nico was in my dream and we were…." Her voice trailed off. Suddenly she felt embarrassed to continue. She couldn't share this with Matthew, not anymore, it would just hurt him.

Just when she was figuring how to get out of the conversation, the door opened and her two kids burst in, followed closely by TK and Nico who hung back by the door with his arms crossed watching.

Dani locked eyes with Nico and couldn't look away. Even with the commotion of everyone talking at once, would it always be this way with him she wondered? This pull she had on him. She had always felt it and by the way he was looking at her, she always would.

God she was beautiful. Glancing over at Matt, who was sharing a joke with TK he couldn't help but think that she might be better off with him. Matt didn't have any of the baggage that Nico would always carry, none of the memories that he had buried so deep because they were so painful.

But before he could shake that thought out of his head, he felt a presence behind him. Years of training had him turning around quickly only to find the young nurse that had been with Dani from the beginning. In her arms, she held a tightly wrapped bundle wrapped up in a pink blanket.

"Mr. Careles?" As Nico, turned to face her, she gently deposited the tiny creature in his arms.

"Thought you may want to have your daughter back from the Nursery."

As he looked down, beautiful brown eyes, just like her Mothers stared back at him and as if satisfied that she was where she was supposed to be and she was safe, she slowly closed her eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

And she was his. He felt a protective wave come over him, just as strong as it had in the delivery room. When he first held her, he knew that the rest of his life would be spent protecting this little one with all that he had.

It was only when he fully turned back to the room that he realized that everyone had gotten quiet as to not disturb the baby.

"Nico?" Matt was the first to approach him. "Congratulations." Turning to Dani, he smiled again. "You look great and thank you for including me today." And with that he left the room.

After a few minutes of cooing over their new baby sister, Ray Jay and Lindsay and TK left to go down to the cafeteria for snacks. TK was loving the attention of the Nurses and was hoping that he would leave with at least one phone number for sure.

After the door closed, Nico came over and handed the baby into Dani's arms.

"Thank you Dani."

"For what Nico, you were in this together the whole way. It's not been easy but we've made it."

"I love you." And with that, Nico leaned down to place a quick kiss on her lips. As he went to pull back, Dani held the kiss and would have kept him there longer if her daughter hadn't made her presence known.

"I think Christine Careles has a nice ring to it, Nico, what do you think?"

"I think" Nico said, "That it's a perfect name for our daughter.

They both knew it wouldn't' be easy and there would be rough times ahead, but for today, life was good and he was going to enjoy this. Almost as much as his wedding. A week before the baby was born, Nico married Dani in the backyard of the new house they now shared. They both felt it was important to start someplace new that they could build their own memories, together with the kids.

With that, the door opened and the kids came back in. As they all gathered around the bed, Nico took in his new family and new that he was finally home.

2


End file.
